Heroic Arc
by speedy24
Summary: A young boy... a trolling wizard... and the class cards who contain Heroic Spirits. .. what will happen? What will Jaune become? Will he become a hero that he wish to be? With the heroes of the class cards he'll just might become one...
1. Chapter 1

The author doesn't own RWBY or Fate/Stay Night. They are won by their rightful owners.

* * *

Dimension travellers...

Plane walkers…

These are people who are able to walk between the lines of various worlds and view them and their realities. One of these plane walkers has found a world that has captured his attention, and now he might change the fate of one of the very lives that inhabit it.

This plane walker in question has short white hair and a white beard. The man was dressed in a black royal like attire with a short black cape on his shoulders standing alone in the stone room staring down into a crystal ball. The man held the crystal ball in one hand while staring into it with a mischievous smile.

 _'Now let's see what this world has to offer, it's surprisingly entertaining.'_ The man thought as he watched images pass through the crystal ball in his hand. This man, staring into the crystal ball, was Zelretch, one of the twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. Zelretch was an immortal who found great pleasure and entertainment in watching and interacting with the human world. At the moment Zelretch was messing around with a magic crystal ball he had found.

Within the crystal ball Zelretch was surprised to find the sight of another world. In this other world, Zelretch has been watching over a certain young man's life.

The first image in the crystal ball Zelretch saw was an 18-year-old blonde boy, dressed in a black hoodie and a pair of jeans with armor, being dragged, by a girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes, away from an angry flaming blonde chasing them. Zelretch found the sight amusing as the young blonde was screaming for his life while the girl was laughing in joy.

The image changed to one of the same young blonde, wearing a different attire was now dodging for his life from a rather small ice cream themed women with a bladed parasol. 'Hmm I wonder what happened to him there.' Zelretch thought before watching the young blonde get the snot beat out of him by the women.

The image changed again to a surprising sight of the same young blonde being raised by a large burly red haired man. Zelretch wondered what might be making so many different experiences for the young blonde before the image changed again. This time it looked like the young blonde now being raised by some flashy golden man.

Zelretch rubbed his chin in thought at the sight of this before the image changed again, the boy now being abandoned by his friends while going through his day in school with every one glaring or whispering behind his back. It was a sad sight as even the staff seemed to hate him, with how they acted around him.

Zelretch smiled mischievously at the sight as a thought came to mind, reaching into his pocket to pull out several objects.

Eight cards but these weren't ordinary, they were class cards.

These cards contain the spirits of heroes of their very classes:

The Saber class, Servant of the Sword.

The Archer class, Servant of the Bow.

The Lancer class, Servant of the Spear.

The Rider class, Servant of the Mount.

The Caster class, Servant of the Spell.

The Assassin class, Servant of Murder.

The Berserker class, Servant of Madness.

The Avenger class, Servant of Vengeance.

Zelretch smiled at the cards he held in his hands. Yes, these will do for what he had planned for the blonde teenager, especially with the spirits in each one. _'Ho ho, I can't wait to see the mayhem that will occur once the boy has them,'_ he thought, putting them into a cardholder and throwing them through a portal he made to the young blonde's dorm room.

[JNPR Dorm, with Jaune]

"Ugh…no matter what class I go to… Where I am… Everyone here hates my guts." Jaune grieved to himself, of how everyone, except for Ozpin, seems to either want him to die or to be expelled with his aura sealed.

After a while, he walked back to the very rooftop that he used to train with Pyrrha, with Crocea Mors strapped to his waist, as he walked to the edge of the roof and sat down, letting his legs dangle off as he propped himself up with his two arms behind him.

He looked at the night sky…

…

...

He started to chuckle…

Then it slowly turned into a small laugh, before it turned into full grown laughter...

It wasn't the laughter that one would have when presented with something funny,

no...

This was the laughter of someone who was completely and utterly broken...

You're probably wondering ' _what the fuck happened_ ', ' _why is he like that_ ', and ' _what's he talking about'_ right? Well, it happened close to a month now. You see on that rooftop with Pyrrha, he told her about faking his way into Beacon with fake transcripts. At first it seemed like everything was fine, but it happened once he walked upon his friends talking together without him.

His 'friends' had been talking behind his back for a long time now. He overheard them a few weeks ago while he was walking past RWBY's dorm room. The sad thing was they all agreed on the fact that he was a failure, and as Weiss had put it, he was undeserving of his title. Those words, those exact words, were the ones that always hurt the most. All he ever wanted was for his family to become proud of his accomplishments and not be fucking useless.

' **Was that too much to ask for?!'**

XOXOXOXOXO

Feeling the cold night air and watching the stars and the shattered moon, he always asked himself this question.

Every. Single. Day.

Why did he have to born into a family of heroes? Why did he have to be a weak, useless failure? Why did he even bother faking his way into Beacon? Why did he have to be constantly tormented by everyone? Why did he think, even for a second, that he actually had friends? Why did he leave home?

He should've just stayed home and be his mother's and sisters' servant. He didn't need to do much, just do as they say and nothing bad would happened to him. Just be what they wanted from him, nothing more, nothing less...

His family, his own family, had made fun of him. His sisters would always tease him when he came back to school bruised after getting beat up by some students before patching him up and cooing at him like a fragile doll. Always laughing at him when he did something wrong like a little puppy that didn't know what to do, and they would never even think about helping him do said things either, thus forcing him to do it all over again until he got it right. You want to know the worst thing about all this?

They were the reason this happened to him!

They all do this to keep him from leaving home, from leaving them! They been like this ever since his father passed away from fighting grimm.

What he would give to see the one person that made his life a living hell better once more.

" _Brother hurry up!" shouted a red haired boy, wearing a black shirt and red shorts. A younger blonde boy was running after him wearing a orange shirt with a blue sleeveless hoodie over it and grey shorts. " I'm coming! Wait up! The young blonde cried out as the redhead laughed as he ran with the other boy following._

' _Haa… I miss you brother'_ he thought in sadness.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Haa," he let out a sigh." I hate life..."

He really did. It wasn't really life itself that was bad. It was more of HIS life that was bad.

He looked at Crocea Mors and let it gleam brightly under the moonlight. He tilted it until he could clearly get a look at his reflection. Upon closer inspection, he noticed something.

Clipped to his waist was a cardholder that wasn't there before. He would know since he only brought Crocea Mors with him, and nothing else, when leaving his dorm.

Unclipping it off his belt he took hold of the cardholder and took out what was inside. Eight cards in total were what came out of it.

They were all pictures of different figures, some in armour some looking noble and cool or demonic and monstrous. Under each picture of these cards were what he was guessing were their names or titles: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Rider, Assassin, Berserker, and lastly Avenger. "Weird cards, though some of these names do seem appropriate for them I guess, but why is this one named Saber? Shouldn't Blade sound much better?" he said looking at the Saber card. He paused as he felt something from the card, as if it was tugging at his soul. Resonating with it.

 _Jaune could see a young girl talking to a woman, telling the young girl about the king, who she shall serve and then succeed him as the ruler of the kingdom; then it changed to the girl training day in and day out never resting, never stopping to become a knight to serve her king. Then it changes to the young girl, now a young woman. She sported golden blonde hair which seemed to be slightly curly on top of her head while the rest was pulled back into a ruffled ponytail which ran down her back. Her eyes were a sapphire blue and against her pale skin, From head to toe, she was covered in ornate silver armour that despite it likely being made for a man, it had been tailored to fit her and it certainly made her figure noticeable. She was thin and trim like an athlete, but held the beauty and grace of a model. Her armour covered her torso, arms, and legs, all of it decorated with images of ivy along the chest and the sides of her arms and legs. What the armour did not cover was defended by chainmail which was just as polished as the rest of her armour. On her hip was a silver sword which had images of more ivy wrapped around the hilt and was resting in a white sheath that was decorated with silver which made the image of a cross, if one included the hilt of the blade itself. On her opposite side and under her arm was a silver helmet, which had a visor that would protect the eyes and had several long horizontal slits to see through while topped off with a long white feather trailing from the top like a ponytail. Her eyes full of hatred and pain…_

Jaune blinked at what he saw. He stared at the card in his hand. What was that? Was that some vision? And who was that girl he just saw?

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he put the Saber card away in the cardholder and with the rest of them but he stopped with the last one, the Berserker card. He held the card in his hand, as he felt something similar to the Saber card, only he felt anger and grief.

He put it away with the rest of the cards.

These cards…they're strange but for some reason, Jaune felt better. He felt some sort of... warmth from the cards, like he's wrapped in a blanket of warm aura. Maybe he'll keep them, even if they weren't his to keep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It's been a long day for Jaune. After having successfully avoided Cardin, much to his tormentor's annoyance, he decided to put his spare time to some good use and do some extra studying after hours in the library. Leaning back in the chair, he took a deep breath, happily looking over the revision notes he's written up to help him on the upcoming exam week. He glanced over to the overhead clock and sighed when he saw it was almost three in the evening. Sighing, he got up and packed his things before leaving the library.

Making way to his dorm room, he thought back to the cards in the cardholder… something wasn't right about them and yet… he didn't care. Maybe it's because they made him feel safe, or maybe it's the fact that he feels more confident, more prepared for whatever his life in Beacon will fling his way, like maybe what his 'team' will say or do to him.

Thinking back to his team, it made him wince.

They all hated his guts for lying to them and his way into Beacon. That, he was sure of. Sure he didn't use honest or legal means to get here but he's here and he isn't going back to his previous life anytime soon.

He sighed walking into his dorm, 'it seems they're out for the night'. He sighed, taking a shower before changing into his pajamas. This time, instead of his onesie, he wore a white T-shirt, and black and white shorts. He got into his bed, drifting off into sleep to prepare for tomorrow.

….

….

….

"Is he awake?" a feminine voice asked.

"Of course he's not, woman! I mean look at him!" came a fierce male voice.

" Don't call me that!" the feminine voice growled.

" I wonder how he can sleep through this?" came a childlike voice.

" I dunno… humans always seem to surprise me these days" came a aloof voice.

At that point Jaune woke up from the sounds of voices around him, he heard foot steps back away from him. He looked around but all he could see was silhouettes circling him.

One was in heavy armour from what he could see, another was the size of a child, another was really tall, hell one was hunching over, while another was leaning on what he could presume was a spear. One he could guess was wearing a hood from what he's seeing, and another one was short from his last figure creeped him the fuck out, that one lacked a head! How the fuck?!

"w-w-what?" was his smart response.

"hmph, he's awake" came the hooded one's voice. Jaune was beginning to freak out from the silhouettes surrounding him.

"w-w-who are you?" Jaune asked, cautious since they all surround him from all sides.

" Who are we? Haha, kid you should know who we are-" the fierce and joyful voice was interrupted by the aloof one.

"Hey hey, you can't tell him. He has to find out for himself." The aloof voice said.

Jaune heard a scoff from the spear wielding silhouette. He then notices the child silhouette walked forward to him.

"I'm sorry about the others… but you will know us in due time, okay Jaune?" the child silhouette said.

"He's right you know." Said the armoured silhouette as Jaune turned to it.

"But for now you should wake up Jaune, we'll all meet each other again in due time." The silhouette said before Jaune woke up with a bit of sweat on his forehead.

Luckily for him, his team did not seem to stir from their slumber. With a sigh of relief, he gets out of bed to start the day. He brushes the hair out of his eyes while he exits the dorm to head to the male shower rooms.

After taking his shower, he puts on his uniform and left his dorm room, never noticing that Pyrrha was pretending to be asleep.

[some time later]

Going through his day, with his team ignoring him along with team RWBY. He was currently in Professor Port's class.

" and that, students, is how I saved the village of the Waswell and become a noble hero with nothing but my bare hands and a bucket and broom." Professor Port ended his story while half the class were either asleep, half awake or goofing around.

Jaune yawn, looking at his notebook only to see what he sketched from the dreams he's been having lately.

RING!

The class bell going off, most of the students were packing their things and leaving the classroom.

"Ah yes! It seems its end of class! Do remember to research more about grimm's natural routines and habits. We'll have a test about it in two days." Professor Port said as most left the classroom.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jaune sat at his desk at lunch by himself. He gotten used to it since he told his team and they in turn told team RWBY, staring at his dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and started eating until something he was hoping not to hear today.

"Ow! That hurts!" a different rabbit faunus from Velvet exclaimed as Cardin yanked on one of her rabbit ears. The rest of Team CRDL laughed at her misfortune. They ignored her pleas to be left alone, continuing to mock her as she reclaimed her ear from Cardin's grasp and fled the cafeteria.

The faunus had ears like Velvet but hers were silver she had long, thick silver hair coming around her head. Her eyes were still wide, beautiful and purple. She was wearing the female school uniform and she looked to be in great amount of pain.

Jaune's hands clenched hard till they turned white at this, he wanted to stop them but what's the point besides that he'll get beat up for nothing. What's the point though, he can't do anything, he's weak… and he hates it.

"Hey! Back off you fucking pissants!" yelled a unfamiliar voice at Cardin and his goonies. It was a guy no that taller than himself but he looked much taller than the faunus girl. He had messy auburn colored hair on his head with forest green eyes, he had an auburn fox's tail as well. he saw he was wearing the same male school uniform that all males students wore.

He had a furious look on his face as he glared at Cardin. He literally punched Cardin in the face, forcing the bully off his long ear companion.

"Gah!" Cardin let out as he held his bruised face. He glared at the faunus who was chuckling at what he did and was about to punch him back only for a arm to grab his arm.

Turning to see who it was, he was surprised as most were others to see the lone Arc stopping Cardin of all people.

"Jauney-boy! Didn't see ya there, loser. Mind taking your hand off mine? I'd really appreciate it." He growled.

"Yeeeah, hell no! Not if you're gonna do that again or hurt her or this guy" Jaune growled, receiving a scoff in return.

"What's it matter to you?" Cardin sneered, snatching his hand back while rubbing his wrist. Surprised that behind that scrawny appearance that the blonde was actually getting strong. He could still feel the powerful strike from his blade during his sparring lessons. "All I'm doing is playing with an animal, is that so wrong?" he grinned cruelly.

"She's not an animal, she's a person, just like you and me, and you know that!" Jaune snapped angrily. If there was one thing he hated it was the treatment of the faunus. It was racism like Cardin's that caused the White Fang to turn violent. Were it not for the hate they faced, the White Fang would have never turn violent. And Weiss would have never had to look over her back in fear of them. Seeing this had reminded him and made him regret his lack of action when he had seen Velvet picked on. She wasn't picked on because she was a failure or a loser like him, but because of the adorable ears on her head.

He hated bullies just as much as he hated racists, maybe even more! Right now, he doesn't care if he's beaten to a black and blue plup, he's not letting him harm anyone else!

"Hehe, you're really standing up to me, Jauney-boy? Even when you're weaker than even the bunny here?" Cardin taunted. Stepping away from the wincing faunus silverette, Cardin draped his right arm over Jaune's shoulders, patting his chest with a rough smack of his palm, causing minor harm but harm none the less "You should really watch out with that thing. We don't want a Beowulf to maul you apart. Maybe you should focus more on trying to get better than ruining my fun. It's not everyday that me and the boys get to play with a bunny girl." he laughed. Jaune could hear the fox faunus growl at the comment, himself included.

Gritting his teeth, Jaune pushed the brown haired hunter off him, "I'm not going to ignore someone in pain, even if they're a faunus. Shit like that shouldn't matter! Especially to a fucking asshole who gets a sense of superiority over bullying others, it's fucking pathetic!" he barked as sweat dripped down his face.

Cardin's face twisted in anger at the insult. "You're going to pay for that!" Cardin was now livid.

He launched a punch straight at Jaune but the leader was enveloped in a purple aura that started to surround him. Jaune was relieved at that when he saw it also surrounded the Cardin's teammates.

"That is enough, Cardin." A voice called out, making everyone turn to see Glynda walking up to them, looking around she turn her gaze back upon Cardin and his team, to Jaune and the two faunus. "Care to explain what is going on here?"

"Yeah teach, this asshole thought it be nice to torment my partner by pulling on her ears despite her complaints." Said the fox faunus, pointing at the floating leader.

"No way! This damn fox and his partner tried to jump us!" he lied.

"No we didn't you jerk, Miss goodwitch they torment me, they even try to harm my partner and then this guy here came and tried to stop them. Cardin try to lug him before you came" came the girl bunny faunus.

"Yeah right, you damn animal!" he growled, Glynda looked and see many of the student shrink under her gaze before staring at Cardin with a slight glare.

"I heard enough!…Mr Winchester, you and your team are hereby sentenced to detention for the next week." Glynda said, making half the team groan while the other half whimpered. Glynda simply looked over to Jaune before she gave him a slight nod, while both the fox and bunny faunus smiled at cardin getting his just desserts.

Jaune let out a sigh in relief, before both the faunus walked up to him. " Gotta say, you're pretty brave to stand up to Winchester." Commented the fox faunus, giving him a light jab at his shoulder.

"It was nothing, I hate to see others being bullied." He said, never wanting to see another in pain like him. The fox faunus nodded, completely understanding where he was coming from.

" Well I can say you're in my good books bud. The name's Nicholas Everwilde or just Nick for short." He introduced himself as the bunny faunus walked over.

" And I'm Judy Grey-hopps. Thank you for coming to our aid with those asses" she scowled at the thought of Cardin and his team.

" Don't mention, I'm just helping out some friends'

"Friends?" both Judy and Nick said confused, Jaune laughed at their expressions.

"My mom always says; 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'. I've lived by that saying" he explained to them, causing both faunus to chuckle.

"Heh heh so we're friends huh?" Nick said, getting a hopeful nod form Jaune and a giggle out of Judy.

"Well, I guess we're friends then, hehe" after the group of three walked out of the cafeteria, to talk and get to know one another.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

...

You know what? Jaune should've seen something like this coming but here he was in a fight against the whole team, CRDL. Turns out Miss Goodwitch made a deal with Cardin with his team if he could beat him, then his team wouldn't get detention, but if they lose and Jaune miraculously wins, then his teams had detention for four weeks.

' _Dear Oum…. Why me? No seriously Why me in general out of everyone here?! What? Did I kill a god in my past life?!'_ Jaune mentally complained, as he readied his shield and sword as he looked to see the cocky smirk on Cardin's face and then to the stands to see the concern face of both his new friends, Judy and Nick.

They were in their combat outfits, Nick was wearing a burnt orange hooded vest with his own symbol, a orange fox pawprint with three palm tree leaves behind it and a large green scarf around his neck. He wears tan cargo pants with a braided brown belt. He has black boots and has two bands wrapped around both arms, one red and the other green. Judy was wearing a long blue jacket with three tails at the end with a symbol of a badge with a golden star overlapping it a bit in the center, grey cuffs and collar. The jacket has a gold back and trim on the cuffs and collar. She wears grey pants with a black belt, brown boots and brown gloves.

Both were wearing a concerned look for Jaune, considering he told them of his status and how bad of a fighter he was before class during lunch. He really wasn't the best in this class or fighting grimm at all.

He looked onto the field they were going to fight on.

It's a randomising training field, it helps the students to get used to any sort of terrain, whether it be an open field or narrow alleyways…a generous gift from the Schnee Corporation, if he remembered right.

Facing opposite from Team CRDL as the field turned into a rocky terrain with trees in the distance and huge boulders not that far from either himself or Cardin's team.

"You all know the rules, if your aura falls below yellow you lose."

Jaune held his shield in front of him and his sword at side nervously. He readied his feet and shifted his grip nervously as Cardin smirked.

The timer counted down from 10 and each second felt longer.

"Heh this will be over in a second, you don't stand a chance Arc. You should've just given up. Then again, it doesn't matter, we still get to beat you up either way." Cardin taunted him, and to say the least, it was beginning to work as he felt angered by Cardin's words. "You should just quit Arc, everyone knows you don't belong here. You never did."

 _'Just ignore him, Jaune. He's just trying to get in your head.'_

The timer counted as it got closer to zero.

...4

...3

..2

.1

0

Russell went in for the fist blow on his left, with Dove on his right as the boy swung his sword at Jaune. But Jaune nervously ducked under Russell's blades as he then raised his foot up and tried to kick Dove in the stomach. Dove blocked before sweeping him off his feet with a swipe of his blade.

Falling onto his back, he quickly rolled to the side to avoid Dove's sword. He got back on his feet and step to the side to avoid Russell's daggers. Russell quickly attacked him as Jaune clumsy parried only for Russell to forced Jaune's blade away before delivering a series of blows to him but Jaune quickly blocked with his shield, before shooting him away with a well time shield bash.

Sky rushed at him from the side as he swung his large halberd weapon at Jaune, who raised his shield to take the blow from the weapon. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the pole and dragged the boy close to him as he smashed his head against the teens face and the smacked him across the head with his elbow before Sky kicked him in the gut while taking the hit. Cardin took this chance to send a wave of fire at the man as Jaune rolled out of the way before settling into a sprint and charged at the boy attempting to try and get a hit in. Cardin smirked at this as he prepared to beat down the boy like he used to. He raised his mace, ready to smash against the young man's face. He then swung it with all his might, fully expecting it to met his fleshy face…

Only for Jaune ducked underneath his swing with a yelp. Jumping back, Jaune decide to keep his distance from them. That plan sadly wasn't going to work since the moment he got some distance, they switched to just shooting at him before Cardin decided to roast him. Dropping both Crocea Mors and his shield, Jaune yelped, ducking behind a boulder as the fire from Cardin's mace bath it in flames.

 _' This is it! I give up! I can't compete with him as I am now! I can't fight against any of them, I really should just give up.'_

 _[Hey! You can't give up just yet! You can do this!']_ Jaune froze hearing a voice rang out in his mind, calling out to him.

' _Okay, it's official Jaune, you got hit way too hard because I'm hearing voices now'_ Jaune thought, it makes sense since he did took a hit from a mace to the head.

 _[ No I'm not a voice! Now listen. You can do this, you can win!]_

' _How?! There's four of them and I'm by myself! Hell I should've just given up and save myself from the pain'_ there wasn't any point, Cardin made his point to him and the whole academy. He didn't belong here and that he should just leave.

 _[….. Then what was the point of coming here in the first place if you knew you didn't had a chance?]_

That stopped him, why did he come here in the first place? The question repeated itself in his mind. What was his reason? He wanted to say he wanted a better life for himself but that wasn't true.

 _[What was it that you wanted to become?]_ the voice ask him. He didn't have to think on that, though the reason why escaped him. he thought back to when his grandfather was alive.

….

….

A hero. He wanted to become a hero just like his father and his grandfather. To become a hero unlike any other.

Jaune wanted to become a hero, and he wasn't going let a bully and his gang of asshats keep him down!

 _[Ha ha! That's the spirit!]_

' _Thanks for the prep talk.'_

 _[ Don't mention it. Though you can thank me by taking the thug and his pals out and winning this match.]_

' _Right…..Fuck! Almost forgot about them.'_ He thought thinking back to team CRDL.

 _[ Then use my power, let me help you! It'll be two on four instead. Show these idiots who's the true Huntsmen!]_

Jaune nodded, standing up and getting from behind his cover. Team CRDL, seeing Jaune stopped hiding, began to laugh.

"Oh look who decided to stop hiding." said Cardin, hoping to see the Arc ready to surrender and if not, well he could always beat him around until he had brought his aura to the red.

But what they all saw was a look of determination etched onto his face as he stood on his feet, something glowing from his belt, it was one of the Class cards he had in his cardholder.

"Equip, Archer!" called the teen as the card's glow blinded CRDL, as their eyesight returned the team was greeted to the sight of Jaune, standing tall but with a strange presence.

"Ha! So what?! Nothing happened! Time to show how much of a weakling you are" Cardin said, walking closer with the rest of his team.

Two golden portals appeared behind Jaune. Everyone watching were surprised seeing the portals appear. Coming out of the portals were weapons, one in the shape of a sword, the other in the shape of a chain… and both were aimed at Team CRDL.

They shot like bullets at them, Cardin and Russell dodge to one side while the Sky and Dove ducked underneath the sword.

"What the hell?!"

Jaune held out his hand as another portal formed, thrusting his hand into it and pulling out a claymore, with that he dashed towards DL with fast speed. One minute he was at a far, next he was right in front of them.

Quickly swinging in an arc, both Dove and Sky blocked with their weapons, Sending both back from Jaune. Gaining their bearings both change their weapons into their gun mode and then proceed to shoot at him. Jaune was just either blocking, cutting or ricocheting them away as he charges them.

Seeing this, Dove switched out for fire dust rounds as shot at him. A portal appearing before Jaune he took out a shield to protect himself. The rounds exploded the moment they hit the shield, smoke rose afterwards.

All members of Team CRDL looked at the smoke, waiting to see Arc on the floor either knocked out or in pained, Dove and Sky being the closest.

Cleaving through the smoke was a golden scythe right towards Dove's right side. Quickly bring his sword up to blocked the sweep of the scythe's bottom side of the blade, he smirked but then the scythe was pulled back with the scythe's blade, dragging Dove as well with his sword blocking it towards the smoke.

A huge gauntlet fist stride out from it and smashed into Dove's face with great force sending him flipping through the air. Everyone in the audience winced hearing the crack sound of his face hitting the ground.

"That's gonna leave a mark" commented Yang at seeing the damage that Jaune did to Russell.

"If it wasn't for his aura that would possibly caused him brain damage from the sound of the impact of that fist and his face hitting the floor." Blake added.

Cardin and DL were wide eyed in shock at what happened, puny Arc just took out one of them. Cardin went from wide eyed to an angry glare as he charged towards Jaune.

Returning the scythe back to the portal it came from, he saw a enrage Cardin coming his way. Jaune reached behind his back for as another golden portal appeared, and pulled out a marvelous looking warhammer. It was rather large, a bit bigger than Maghild and it looked heavy from the crater it formed in the ground.

Jaune stood ready to swing, and when Cardin was close enough, he swung the warhammer like a home run bat only upwards, smashing it into jaw and sending him back a few feet.

Cardin shook off the dizziness and pain he felt and charged once again at Jaune, bringing down his mace to smash his face in but Jaune blocked with his war hammer. They exchange blows, each attacking the other and each blocking.

Jaune's hammer flashed as it clanged against Cardin's mace. Jaune didn't even try to overpower him and spun away, another portal formed at his waist two knives appeared, Jaune hooked two fingers through the loops of the knives and threw them at Cardin. He swung his mace and knocked them out of the air with a sneer, they disappeared into two portals.

The sneer abruptly gave way to a shocked expression as he saw Arc's warhammer heading straight for his face. Hard burst of pain spread all over his face and he tumbled back. Jaune somersaulted over him before kicking him in the back to his fallen teammates and Cardin's aura dropped into the yellow.

A portal appeared in front of him, a short sword shot past Jaune's head aiming at Russell who was going for a sneak attack. He parried the sword away with his daggers, not noticing Jaune closing the distance between them, both arms at his right side.

His hands in two portals, swinging his left with a long sword at Russell. Quickly blocking the long sword with his right dagger, he managed to avoid getting hit but it didn't stop the axe in Jaune's right hand.

Hadn't been given any more opportunities as the fight dragged on. Finally, Russell had over-swung one attack and Jaune roared forward with a sudden burst of aura. He disarmed Russell with his left long sword and slammed his axe into Russell's stomach, with the swing of his arm, he sent Russell across the area just by the rest of team CRDL.

CDR were on their feet as their teammate was on the ground in front of them, while Sky helped Russell onto his feet.

Jaune threw both of his weapons behind him, both disappearing into two portals, after they disappeared. A huge one appear behind him, he jumped into it.

Over twenty portals formed, surrounding team CDRL from all sides. They readied their weapons, Cardin spoked angrily.

"Where are you Arc?! Quit hiding!" All everyone could hear was a chuckle from the many golden portals.

"Hiding? Hehehehe I'm not hiding, Winchester." He began to laugh once again.

"Bullshit! That's the only reason you're not here, you're a fucking scared little weakling." No one heard anything from the portals, Cardin smirked, shutting up Jaune's laughter.

"…You're quite the hypocrite Winchester. I'm scared? A weakling? No, only weaklings gang up on others, like you tried before to with Judy and Nick. Heck, you do it the most with Velvet. I'm not the one whose legs are shaking like leaves right now. No, I'm not scared nor a weakling, unlike you." He said, getting smiles off Judy and Nick, while making (J)NPR and RWBY to frown at his tone, it wasn't like him before.

"Shut up Arc" came Cardin's smart response.

"he heh heh… I'm not hiding Winchester…" he said,as the portals all around them started growing bigger until they were the size that someone could walk through the portal. "You said I was hiding? Wrong, I'm finishing this fight. **Rush of the Babylon!** " with that said a blur shot out of one of the portals towards CRDL like a ballistic missile, most of them dodge out of the way except for Sky who got slashed as the blur entered another portal.

Then suddenly the same blur shot out of another portal and into another, its trajectory from portal to portal lined up with them, each time it happened it kept getting faster and each member of team CRDL did all that they could to defend themselves from the onslaught as the blur which all the students and Glynda figured out to be Jaune, using different weapons as to attack and chip away their aura and damage them.

It was hectic for CRDL since they couldn't get chance to breathe, for every minute they try to catch their breath the blur attacked them again and again, and they couldn't be prepared for each time as it used different weapons. Swords, hammers, spears, daggers, axes, katanas, sickles, hell it even used chainsaws somehow! Where did he even get all these things?!

"That's enough! The fight is over! Team CRDL's aura is in the red. Jaune Arc is the winner!" Glynda announced as the blitz rushed seized, the portals all disappeared except for one. Out came Jaune with a smirk on his face as he looked over team CRDL who were all on the floor to breathe deeply and resting, Cardin was glaring his way.

"Did you see that?" Ruby said in awe next to her partner.

"How would I have missed that?" Weiss replied rhetorically as she too watched him awe of the boy that both once tried to gain her affection and that she hated , for his display of strength and speed were amazing and powerful. The way he maneuvered the use of the weapons and those portals were intriguing as well.

Back on the training field, Jaune chuckled as he unequiped the Archer card without anyone seeing before looking over at Cardin.

" How was that Cardin? Still think I'm a weakling?" Jaune said making Cardin growl in anger.

Glynda wasn't going to have any of that, with a whip of her crop she gained their attention.

"Mr. Winchester, you display great strength but you fail to coordinate with your teammates. You could have easily had your team flank Mr. Arc from all sides and attack, therefore leaving him with no chance to escape or fight back. Not to mention you charge heedlessly into the fray without planning ahead for yourself or your teammates. Do work on that." She lectured Cardin before doing the same for his teammates.

Jaune chuckled before she turned to him with a small glare.

"And you, you shouldn't be laughing Mr. Arc, despite your great skill a few moments ago with each weapon you summon and use against their attacks. Not to mention your large pool of aura allows you to take heavy hits better than most," She said to which he felt good.

"However, you lack in every other category. Your strength is sub-par, your agility leaves much room for improvement, and your timing needs much work as well from before. You let yourself panic when cornered instead of staying calm and allow yourself to be attacked by Cardin's teammates. Your stance was stiff and you had lots of chances to use your shield as a weapon as well. You also wasted a lot of energy on that last attack when you could have saved it for a final attack if Cardin and his team had more aura and ready to fight on. You have a lot to improve upon, do take the time to think of what you could have done differently during the match."

Now that did hurt him, but, instead, he nodded nonetheless as he knew that he had a lot to make up for, compared to everyone else.

After listening to Miss Goodwitch listing out his flaws harshly, Jaune walked over to his new friends, Nick and Judy.

" Man, Jaune, you really had us worried there for a moment." Nick said, giving him a friendly punch to the arm that would no doubt hurt. The slight stab of pain brought back another memory. Yang and Nora would often do the same after they brought down a particular challenging opponent or grimm. Both the punch and the bruising.

He told himself the sudden feeling of belonging was only a fleeting thing. Jaune rubbing his arm with a nervous smile before he was eagerly hugged by Judy.

"You don't know how we felt when you were behind that rock and that jerk was laughing at you with his gang of goons" she said with a sad pout, her ears lowered behind her head.

"Well I'm alright now, and I won! So no need to worry anymore guys," he said to which they nod.

Class went on after team CRDL went to the infirmary as usual, with Jaune sitting with both Nick and Judy, while Pyrrha, Ruby and the others took glances at them.

Nick joked around about how Jaune is now famous to all faunus now that he took down Cardin, while Judy was fighting on the field with another student who wielded an axe/shotgun weapon. Jaune himself wasn't really paying attention to the fight or to Nick at all, his mind went back to his fight and that weird voice he heard before, he was sure he heard it before somewhere.

So deep in thought, he didn't realized that both Nick and Judy were trying to get his attention. Nick slapped him upside his head to get his attention.

"Ow! What the hell Nick?!" he asked as he glared at the fox faunus but he was surprised to see Nick looking concern, Judy had the same look as they stared at him.

"Uh… guys, what's wrong?"

" You tell us Jaune, you've been silent the whole time and Judy here- Gah! We were beginning to worry" Nick said with Judy nodded as well. Jaune felt guilty for worrying them.

"Hey guys I'll be alright, I just have a lot of on my mind today.. okay?" he said to them.

"Jaune? Are you sure? You were really out of it." Judy said worried.

Jaune looked down at the gray hair girl looking up at him with mild concern. He rolled his eyes and patted her head, chuckling. She pouted while Nick chuckled at her as well.

"I'll be fine Judy. I just need some fresh air and some time to think, that's all" he said as she moved her head away from his hands as Nick looked at his scroll.

"Well I think you'll get that time since that's the last of the classes for the day. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to take a nap, my bed is calling for me. I'll see you later, sir knight!" Nick joked as he began to walk towards his and Judy's dorm. Judy waving at Jaune as she followed her partner.

Jaune waved back as he went off towards where he can go about his thoughts.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jaune was once again on the rooftop. Taking a seat on the edge, he thought back to his fight with team CRDL and using the Archer card...

 _'What happened back there? That was insane, I mean how was I doing all that?'_

He thought in confusion, he knew he couldn't of done that before or ever at all.

 _[ Hehehe]_ came the sound of chuckling ringing out in his mind.

"Huh?" Startle he looked for the source of the giggling. " Who's there?"

 _[ It's me silly.]_ Came the voice once again, looking around he didn't see anyone. "Me who? I don't see you. C-can you come out already?"

 _[ Hehehe it's not coming from anyone out there Jaune. I'm speaking in your mind.]_ The voice stated, making him stop looking around like a idiot.

"M-my mind?" He said a bit worried and confused.

 _[ Yup! ]_ The voice answered.

Huh? He hears voice again in his head after his match with Cardin and his team..

"Maybe I did get hit too hard in the head by Cardin." He said, hand on his forehead, maybe he's gone insane?

 _[ Hey! You're not going insane, and I'm not just a voice! That's rude Jaune!]_

"Okay okay I'm sorry, but a moment ago I was getting my ass handed to me before... Something happened... And I won with a strange power and it wasn't a semblance..."

 _[ That 'strange power' was me. That was my power Jaune]_

 _'t-that was you? Your power? What do you mean by that?"_ He asked now curious about he use the voices power.

 _[ Yup, that was my power you were using to fight back. All of that was you using my power, and to say, quite effectively. I mean I've never thought of using my portals that way before.]_ The voice explained to Jaune, complimenting him as well.

 _'Thanks... I guess... Okay that doesn't explain how I was able to access it though unless you were just waiting in my head for it.'_

He heard a laugh in his mind once again.

 _[ No no Jaune... The cards ...]_

Jaune's eyes widen. The cards! Reaching for his belt, he took the cards out of the cardholder clipped to his belt.

Holding the cards in his hands, he looked them all over, the archer card glowed in his hand.

 _Images of a young golden haired boy talking to people, helping them as they all cheer for him as he smiled innocently at them all. To images of a the same boy now a grown man ruling over them, to images of the same man fighting another man/women(?) with green hair and robes with a smile and a expression of joy..._

"What the hell was that?!" He blinked from the barrage of image and... Memories?

 _[ That... Was my past that you've just witnessed and received...]_

 _'your...Past? But you sound like a kid!?'_ clearly not believing the voice in disbelief. That guy looked fucking strong from what he saw.

 _[ Hehehe true, though I wasn't always a kid. I may have lost some of my traits from being my adult self, but that was me before I took a potion of youth.]_

 _' Potion of youth? Wait that actually exists?!'_ his eyes widen at the impossible fact that the idea of a youth potion is true.

 _[ That it does... Anyway we're getting off track Jaune...]_

 _'Right...'_

 _[ Do you know what you hold in your hands Jaune?]_

 _'uh...No.. honestly I don't even know who left me these cards... What are they?'_ he asked now generally curious and interested about what they were for the first time since he found them with himself.

 _[ Those are called class cards]_

 _'class cards?'_

 _[Yup! They are based on the holy grail system of the servant classes used for summoning heroic spirits.]_

 _'Heroic Spirit?'_ repeated Jaune in confusion.

 _[Indeed they are the souls of some of both, the most heroic and/or infamous figures in human history who upon their deaths ascended into the Throne of Heroes, complete with the power of their legends that usually manifest as what we call Noble Phantasms,]_ explained the voice with a surprisingly serious expression.

 _'Whoa...'_

 _[Yeah... tell me how did it feel using my card for the first time?]_

Jaune frowned, thinking back to the fight he had long ago today as he brought out the Archer card in his hand.

 _'It felt good…I've never felt anything like that kind of power before but at the same time it felt like I wasn't fully in control of my body. Like I was being either dragged along by someone else or like someone was forcing my body to move to their tune.'_

 _[That's what I thought. Jaune, the feeling will pass in time as you become more in tune with mine and the other Heroic Spirits' cards.]_

 _'okay then...Um...'_

 _[ Hmm! What is it Jaune?]_

 _'Uh.. what do I call you? It's just where if I call you 'voice in my head', it be too rude in my opinion...'_

 _[Oh! Hehehe it's okay Jaune, you can just call me Gilgamesh, or Gil for short]_

Jaune nodded with a smile. _' hehehe okay. Nice to talk to you Gil.'_

 _[ Same with you Jaune hehehe]_

They both laughed together, as they talked some more with Gil explaining how the Holy Grail War works and some the wars he's been in himself.

 _'Really? He took control of something like that!? How does that work?'_ asked the bewildered Arc at some of the events that Gil had been in, like facing the berserker of the fourth grail war.

 _[ Heh believe me I was more annoyed than surprised when he did that. Even more so once he tried to take me and my master out of the sky]_

 _' I bet hehehe '_

Without his knowing the sound of footsteps were becoming more clear as the doors to the rooftop were opened by none other Pyrrha with the rest of his team and team RWBY as well behind her.

"Jaune! Where are you?!" She called out looking for the sight of him.

Hearing Pyrrha's voice made Jaune froze and then prayed that she or anyone spots him.

His prayers go unanswered as Blake sees him and directs Pyrrha and the others to him.

"Jaune…?"

Jaune's eyes narrowing and flashing red.

Gil growled... How dare these... These mongrels look and act concern for him. Before Jaune could say anything he felt his body move without his consent.

He stood up and turned to meet the faces of his team and that of team RWBY. Both teams stopping and flinching at the glare of his cold eyes.

Glaring and crossing his arms did he took in their presence.

"I am right here, and to what do I owe the pleasure of you lot being here?" He said with edge in his tone.

Most felt uncomfortable under his frozen glare but not Pyrrha, who spoke up.

"Jaune we just came here to get answers and to see what's wrong with you.."

His glare intensifies as his clear blue eyes glowed, turning red as he turns his gaze upon her.

"...' To see what's wrong with me?'...heh heh don't make me laugh... " He said with a scowl on his face at her.

"Last time I checked, none of you wanted nothing to do with me, none the less 'see what's wrong' "

"We can-" whatever she was going to say was interrupted.

"Save it…I don't want to hear your lies, since you hated me for lying my way here." He said looking at the rest of the group with disdain.

He then turned his attention onto Pyrrha. " And you, do you have any idea how deep your words hurt me?. I trusted you with my secret since I thought you were a friend I could depend on, besides the fact that you were my partner but what did I get in return from my trust?! Insults! You called me pathetic, weak, and hopeless, and how you should of been the leader of our team. On top of that I should never been there and should've stay where I belong... Now those words cut deeper than anything..." He said looking at her expression of pain and guilt, tearing up and close to crying.

 _'Gil...That's enough... I think you got our point across...'_

Jaune scoffed at them before walking past them all towards the door.

"W-Where are you going" whimpered Ruby, but she was ignored.

None of them moving from their spots, though they did turn once they heard his voice.

"I'm doing myself a favour," Blake's eyes narrowed at that.

"And not bear being here with you. Don't look for me you despicable mongrels..." And with that he left, slamming the door behind him. Leaving them in silence as Pyrrha broke down in tears as she cried. Both Ren and Nora comforting her.

The others weren't sure what to say after what Jaune said. I mean how can they? He was right in some way, that they did insulted him and turned their back to him.

Blake looked back at the door that Jaune slammed shut with his leave.

' _Something is wrong with Jaune,'_ Blake thought back about how Jaune talked since he never talked like that, but those thoughts were casted away in favour of comforting her friend, who was currently crying in Yang's arms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

' _Okay…. What was that?'_ Jaune asked Gil since he never like that before unlike Gil who'd spoke so harshly.

 _[…Sorry Jaune about that… It's… It's just that how they treated you and then they had the gall to come say something like that? It just pissed me off]_ Gil told the young Arc, who felt touched by his concern.

'… _I can understand… Just try to control yourself okay?'_ he asked the Heroic spirit. As he walked away from the rooftop.

 _[ … I'll try Jaune, I'll try]_

' _Gil?'_ he asked.

 _[….yeah?]_

' _Thanks for that'_ he said, he swore he could see Gil smile in his mind. Smiling himself as he walked towards the library.

Walking pass the doors and the librarian, Jaune bumped into someone. Stumbling back he saw who he bumped into as the person turned around. Ozpin stood before him, his ever-present mug of coffee in hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry headmaster Ozpin! I wasn't paying attention," he apologized, Ozpin simply chuckled.

"It's fine , no need to apologize… hmm. And what, if I may ask, are you heading into the library for? " he asked with a glint in his eye as he stare at him.

Jaune looked down at the floor in thought from the events of today up to the rooftop to now.

"Honestly Headmaster Ozpin… I need time alone to think." He said.

"Is that so? "

"Yes, a lot has been on my mind today and I think it's finally settling in. I just needed a place to relax and think that's all." He said holding his head with his right hand.

Ozpin nodded, quite understanding where the young lad was coming from. Looking back to how he was when he first begin attending this school he was quite, for the better word, unprepared and overwhelmed. Now he was better than how he started out but he still had a long way to go.

" I see.. then don't let me stop you ," and with that he was walking away.

Jaune thought back to the whole reason everyone began to dislike him..

' _A lie… A single lie that let me come here and this far… A lie that broke the trust my friends had in me'_

 _[True it is because of a lie that you're here Jaune… and lost the people that you could of depended on... but it's because of that lie that you've become stronger no?]_

' _I.. I don't deserve to be here.'_

 _[Yes you do…. Tell me, what do you want to be Jaune? A honest and truthful huntsmen or a liar instead.]_

' _No… not a liar… I want… I want… to be a hero and a huntsmen that people could look up to. I'll tell headmaster the truth, the least I can do is be honest and truthful even if it means I'll be kick out.'_

 _[Good… that's the Jaune I know]_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wait!" a shout stopped Ozpin as he turned to see Jaune there staring at him.

"Hmm? Yes, ?" he said.

"Headmaster Ozpin," Jaune breathes, trying to meet the calm man in the eyes and almost failing. He was betting everything on this. "There's something I must tell you."

…

"Something you must tell me?" questioned Ozpin, interested, sipping away at his ever present coffee mug. Jaune nods.

Jaune used every ounce of courage he could muster, trying to remember his confidence lessons from his father. 'Stay calm and never back away'. Those are the few of the Arc's most promising oaths. Although those lessons haven't really helped him in the love department, his father must've nabbed mother somehow, no matter how much he hated that he did.

"Ys," he sighs, wondering how lucky he truly was. He can't help but lower his head in slight shame, "It's about my stay here at Beacon."

"Oh?" Ozpin trails, actually lowering his coffee mug, Now Jaune Arc's got his full attention. "And what about your stay here at Beacon?"

Looking up, Jaune bravely walks up forward to Ozpin's desk, putting everything on the line.

"It's about my transcripts."

"Yes I have heard of something about that lately" he mussed, Jaune sweating in fear.

"You have, sir?" he asked

"Yes I have, there has been something I've heard from the grapevine" Ozpin said.

"What is it?" Jaune asked with a worried look.

"That you cheated your way into Beacon" Ozpin replied with a stoic face.

"What he said is true, sir. I did lie..." Jaune replied with a sad defeated tone in his voice.

"Truth be told Mr. Arc, I already knew" Ozpin said in a calm voice, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"WHAT?!" Jaune replied with a shocked tone, staring at Ozpin

"I kept you here because of the mass potential I see in you." Ozpin told his student.

"B-but why?! I mean I cheated my way into your school unlike the other students who worked their lives to get here. Unlike them, I don't deserve to be here at all." He said in a sad and yet disgusted tone, Ozpin shook his head and lightly chuckled.

"I believe in the same philosophy that Lions have with their young." He said, getting a look from Jaune, He said.

" Lions would often throw their cubs off of cliffs in order to test their strength. I wanted you to experience the ordeals of my school and see if you had the will and determination to stay and try harder despite being weaker than the other students," He finished while drinking from his coffee.

It was a good lesson to be learned, and Jaune nodded his thanks towards the man. Even so, it did little to erode the mixed feelings he had, namely his anger, self-loathing and his determination to become better. It also wouldn't change anything in the long term, though the headmaster couldn't know that. He was doing the best he could with the knowledge he had.

"I… see. Thank you Headmaster," He said with Ozpin imply chuckling.

"Please call me professor, . For just like your teachers, I too help teach you and the other students here as well," he said, Jaune nodded.

"Right... Thank you Professor Ozpin," he replied.

"Well I should be off, I have matters to contend to. Have a pleasant day " Ozpin said, walking away from the library.

Once he said that, he left Jaune alone to his thoughts. Jaune didn't think about himself like that, I mean, compared to what everyone else thinks he's nothing but a black sheep of the school, but then again... Professor Ozpin's words lit a fire in his soul, Gil could feel the courage and determination burning brightly in his soul.

 _[Well Jaune, I guess you'll have to train to become better to live up to his expectations now huh?]_ Gil said, Jaune nodded to the spirit.

' _Yeah… and I won't fail him. '_

 _[That's good, though first we need to get you updated]_

' _Updated? Updated for what?'_ he asked, clearly lost by the young spirit's rolled his eyes.

 _[On Legends..]_ he said as Jaune walked into the Library's archive computers this time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Greetings Ozpin, I was looking for you but I couldn't find you in your office." Glynda was slightly annoyed, if the scowl on her face was any indication.

"Ah, yes. I do apologize Glynda, but I thought a walk would help my mind better." He replied, sipping from his mug.

"Is that so? Then who was the student that you were having an conversation with then?"

" . I just wanted to simply talk with since he seemed stuck in deep thought considering the last few days and his latest performance," he stated.

"Yes, his performance… I must say I wasn't expecting him to bring out his semblance out like that at all.." she said, watching a recording of the fight.

 _"You said I was hiding? Wrong I'm finishing this fight._ _ **Rush of the Babylon!**_ _"_

She watched closely before looking back at Ozpin. " Though, something like this is rather... peculiar." She said to which Ozpin chuckled with a smile at her.

" That it is, Miss Glynda... though it just shows how much potential has if he's able to bring out such an extraordinary semblance and tip the battle into his favour.." he said, frowning seeing her look over the fight with a critical gaze. He sighed seeing her like this.

"You're still going to make him take that practical exam of yours? Even after what you and I both have seen from his last fight?" Ozpin asked, likely knowing the answer already.

"Of course." She answered. "I intend to get to the bottom of this rather than beating around the bush. Besides, I already have perfect combatants to test him. Don't worry… it will be a fair examination. Nothing more." She said with a small smirk.

"Very well but I hope you don't mind if I add on to your little test. Think of it as a appetiser to what you have in store for him." he said. She thought about it and nod in agreement. With a satisfied nod, Glynda walked off with a triumphant posture.

Ozpin could only sigh as he knew that this little exercise would be anything, but fair if she knew of Jaune's true abilities like what he's seen, she would've stopped right away. He could only hope that the boy would achieve a satisfactory score at least to avoid some measure of suspicion or maybe surprise her instead.

He could only wonder what the young Arc will show him come both the little tests that he and Glynda has in store for him to come.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO**

 **Well I know most of you were hoping for a new chapter update but sadly I'm still working on that so I'll have to give this to you to wait for now. This is my take of** _ **Heroic Straight Flush**_ **and** _ **Holding all the Cards**_ **only in the Rwbyverse. Please read them, their good ones to read. So everyone please take a seat and enjoy the ride with Jaune on this journey of his.**

 **Speaking of the class cards.. I'm going to make it so that when Jaune includes that all stats are down by one rank since it'll it be pretty much overpower if he just uses the power of the spirits without some restraint and without him dying from the power of the cards tearing his body apart. Also please feel free to correct any missing information here posted here on the stats or any mistakes.**

 **So here's Archer's stats**

 **Archer Include state:**

 **STR: C (D)**

 **CON: C (D)**

 **AGI: C (D)**

 **MGI: C (D)**

 **LCK: A (B)**

 **Magic Resistance:** **E** ( **F)**

 **Divinity:** **C (D)**

Child-Gil was a great half-god, half-human king born from the union between the King of Uruk, Lugalbanda, and goddess Rimat-Ninsun. And as such displayed incredible talent and skill due to the Divine blood running through his veins. A small portion of this Divinity is granted to Jaune from the hero when using the Include state.

 **Charisma: A+ (B+)**

Often praised as the greatest king, Gilgamesh already has an extremely high Charisma from a young age, as if it was a spell (curse). This charisma is granted to Jaune as when in include state.

 **Golden Rule: A (B)**

Being fated a life that is filled with riches, he can live as a millionaire. Gilgamesh lives the life of a nabob and has no money troubles for the entirety of his life. In the legend, he claimed all the world's treasures as his own and is said to have infinite wealth in his Golden Capital. The originals of Noble Phantasms preserved in his treasury were collected during this period. Although this ability seems unrelated to battle, it plays a great role in arming Gilgamesh. Jaune has access to Gilgamesh's riches when in include state.

 **Collector: EX (A++)**

Gilgamesh is a collector of treasures. "Gathering all the treasures of the earth" is his habit, but it is not a metaphor either. Within his era, he aggregated, paid and sealed unto his collection all the fruits of civilization in his lifetime. Rather than "possession of individual items," it would be more appropriate to say that the true treasure he grasped was "the very essence of human ingenuity." To him they were the very being of humans that he collected throughout his life and one of the reasons he kept them within his treasury..

 **Gate of Babylon** **: King's Treasure**

 **Owner:** Jaune Arc (Child Gil included)

 **Type:Anti-Unit**

 **Rank:E~A++ (F~B+)**

 **B+ (C+)** (Child-Gil included)

 **Range:Long - Mid - short**

 **Maximum number of targets: 5-20**

The Gate of Babylon is the connection to Gilgamesh's vault of treasury. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. Thus, allowing for easy access to the items of the treasury, Gilgamesh is able to pick and utilize them as he pleases. The items that pass through the gate form glowing ripples in the empty air as they appear. He can summon items directly into his hand, pull out weapons from directly behind him, or prepare numerous weapons in the air, loaded like bullets. Sadly, Child-Gil is weaker in ability than his older self, lacking sufficient magical energy to summon a large amount of Noble Phantasms from the Gate of Babylon. Despite that, he lacks the "Conceitful skill" that his older self possessed and displays better usage with his limited weaponry, so it could be said he is stronger as a child in that sense. The maximum amount of portals he could make compare to his older self was fifty when his older self can create 10,000 more. This disability is a bit nullified since when Jaune uses the gates, he can create to at least twice as much if he uses his aura.

 _ **Attacks/ Techniques**_

 **Please be told that not all attacks here will be real, for they will be create for each Class card and if I feel like its needed. Please be feel free to offer any idea's.**

 **Rush of the Babylon**

 **Owner:** Jaune Arc (Child Gil included)

 **Type:Anti-Unit, Anti-Army**

 **Rank:B (C)**

 **Range:Mid - Short**

 **Maximum number of targets: 4- 8**

An attack of which Jaune jumps into the Gates of Babylon and then creates many portals in which he launches himself out of and into another while attacking the enemy with all sorts of weapons from Gil's treasury. The maximum number of gates that Jaune can open when using this is twenty-five and the kinds of weapons he uses have to be ones he feels comfortable to use, that aren't too strong for him to use say A rank and above.

 **Next the Heroic Spirits and Throne of Heroes.**

 **Also I know that this isn't how the Class cards work in Fate Kaleid but once again I'm changing it for the story, so if you don't like it then sorry but it's not changing.**

 **Lastly the identities of the Heroic Spirits sealed in the cards, I have all of them decided , however I am uncertain on who to pick… as such I left clues in this chapter to who their identities are…**

 **Saber: ?**

 **Lancer: ?**

 **Archer: Child-Gil (Grand Order)**

 **Caster: ?**

 **Rider: ?**

 **Berserker: ?**

 **Assassin: ?**

 **This is Speedy24 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spider Archer**

Thanks man, I hope you'll enjoy it. You'll have to find out for there might be others.

 **[Guest 1]**

Thanks, i know since this is new but I think I can manage with help.

Yeah I can see why it would look like that. Honestly i wanted it to look like Gil took over for a bit. yeah this is a first for me to actually write it in the general place instead of having the main character leaving and being somewhere else. I'll try not to make him a edgelord if I can help it, though I'll like it if people like you point it out to me if I'm starting to change him into one so I can fix it.

 **Kuro-tan**

Thanks man and Mordred? maybe you'll have to find out.

 **HolyMage Mouto**

Dude thank you for pointing that out, I'll fix it in the next chapter to come. I don't know how I could of mistaken that.

 **Suzululu4moe**

To answer your question. Jaune can only hold out about a good 1 hour if it's Grimm but mostly 30 if not 40 minutes at most from what I think, I mean he took such a beating from the others and cardin. I mean yeah I had him act like a pussy and coward but he'll being able to fight that long if I'm correct.

For your other question, Jaune would be using his Aura which in my opinion is much more of a versatile source to keep fighting with the class cards.

Your right about that, I mean dear gods, could you imagine Jaune as Gilgamesh? I mean he would probably murder team CRDL well that and He would refused to help Jaune does something that proves himself worthy to him

 **rwby1989**

...I like you, you're a cool dude. I also like how you think, though I might keyword 'might' use your idea but what you gave out as battle idea's of who's fighting who. I like it very much.

 **Warrior of six blades**

Trust me, Jaune's gonna be more smart on how he uses the abilities of the heroic spirits, I mean from how he uses the gates is quite smart. Trust me he's gonna have at least one more class card unlocked and usable before he does both tests. the question is which one?

* * *

 **Status:**

Name: Jaune Arc

Master: None

Alignment: Neutral Good [Chaotic Good]

Class: (depends on what class card he's using)

Race: Human (Heroic Spirit when using class cards)

Strength: C- [+]

Endurance: B+ [+]

Agility: C+ [+]

Mana/Aura: B+ [+]

Luck: B- [+]

 **Semblance / Weapon / Ability**

 **Crocea Mors (B+)**

Crocea Mors, the blade, and shield of his family that has gone through several generations up to his grandfather and now his hands. Both the sword and shield are shown to be incredibly durable, despite apparently being forged several generations prior to the present day with Jaune. The sword is sharp enough to decapitate an Ursa Major, and the shield is sturdy enough to withstand several direct blows from an Ursa, a Death Stalker, the blade never needs to be sharpened for its sheer durability.

 **Aura (B+)**

Unlike the other students, Jaune has a huge pool of aura in which he can use to protect his body from bodily harm and to combat enemies.

 **Charisma (D++)**

Despite being a dork and clumsy, Jaune has this natural charm that draws people in to be his friend and wants to befriend him. Having more of a lovable dorky charm to him that makes him seem more likable than most people at first.

 **Instincts (C+)**

Jaune not being trained like the other students doesn't have this any higher of rank, using his tactical mind to vaguely judge the intent of an opponent so as to determine whether engagement is an appropriate course of action, even if he desires not to and run, or if the opponent is an "enemy that must be fought." No matter the current predicament

 **Tactics (B)**

Jaune is a natural at planning and leading others with his tactical mind on the battlefield. Using experience and tactics in battle to figure out and achieve victory or the safety of himself or others. If the tactic proved to be useful he will use it but if it might end in failure he will avoid using it to prevent casualties, and try to find a way to undo the mistake or how to use the failure to make another plan for the near future.

* * *

Okay here's Jaune's stats…

And for those that ask about Jaune himself. His stats are overwritten when he uses a class card but his limits of what hero's he can use is pretty much those with stats of B- rank and below. those he can use for a good amount of time to a total of 30 mins, 20 if he uses one of their Noble phantasm's. for those above that limit he would only be able to use them for about 10 mins, 5 if he uses one of their Noble phantasm's as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! how are you guys? I can tell a lot of you guys wanted to see more from the follows and favourites you guys gave. honestly I wasn't expecting this much from you all, but hey! who am I to to judge.

I know that you all have been bugging me for a new chapter and I'm sorry but some things came up like my live and education, so I'm currently trying to balance both writing for you all and passing my courses, though it won't mean I'll stop anytime soon.

I bring you guys a new chapter! and believe me, it wasn't easy. Over 16K not including this or the end of the chapter.

Also if anyone that does want to create a Reading of my fanfics, if you want to, all you have to do is PM me for permission and we can talk about the details.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Fate/stay night. both are own by their rightful owners, RWBY is own by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P) AND Fate/Stay Night is own by TYPE-MOON.

* * *

 _Legends.._ _._

 _Legends…_

 _Legends…_

' _Lege- Ah! Here it is!_ 'thought Jaune as he found what he was looking for as he looked over the books, taking out the book off the shelve. He was currently in the library, in the myths section that hold books like these here. Jaune wasn't sure why Gil would make him search for this particular book but he's only trying to help him right?

He looked at the book cover. _Great Legends from Age of the Gods_ was the title of the book, it made him curious about what information it holds inside.

' _Gil? Is this it?"_ he asked the heroic spirit.

 _[ Yup! This is it. Good thing your library had a copy of it.]_

' _Ooookay, not that I'm not happy that I found it but why was I searching for this book again in the first place?_

Jaune was sure he could hear a chuckle echo in his mind.

 _[ Well it's better for you to know who you're talking to in the later future…]_

' _uh…'_

 _[Just trust me Jaune, okay?]_

' _...*sigh*… alright..'_

 _[Thanks, Jaune… now, why don't you sign this book out and then we can practice on using my abilities..?]_ Jaune agreed with that, he went to the front desk and signed the book out. He walked right out of the library.

He managed to find where one of the high-tech training facilities that Beacon boasted. Jaune, at Gil's request reserved one for an hour time slot earlier before going to the library. All of them ran through the same tech as the one in Ms. Goodwitch's combat class, along with some other features.

He began basic stretches together in a pattern before he got ready to train with the Archer class card.

Jaune then walked out of the arena and towards the controls, he began to type in commands.

You see, the 'other features' that the training facilities have is that they can make data constructs to make opponents in order to combat. This way students and teams can practice and train against grimm or even other teams and criminals.

When Jaune was finished putting in the commands for what he wanted, he walked out of the control room and into the area. The ceiling of the arena suddenly changed into a night sky and the training area turned into the familiar trees and ground of the emerald forest.

Turning his head, he saw a white circle appear before the blocks and numbers from before had appeared again. Once they disappeared, standing in the arena was a huge alpha Beowulf with what looks like heavy bone armor and behind it was a pack of Beowulfs, the pack ran from behind it and surrounded Jaune and the Alpha.

The alpha watched Jaune carefully as it tilted its head and craned its neck, snarling at Jaune before its ears perked up the close sound of his beating heart nearby. It wasted no time charging at its only prey within arms reach.

Jaune dodged it and leaped back from it, before the rest of the pack then begun to attack him. a portal formed in front of him as he draws out a greatsword and parries a claw swipe from the first Beowulf to strike at him.

Dodging the wide sweep of claws to his chest, he threw his weapon at it while he evades another swipe from another Beowulf, a gate appearing above it. A spear shot out and impaled it, Jaune jumped and grasp the shaft, he then tore it out of the Beowulf's back. Even without Crocea Mors, he was still able to deal more than enough damage against simple Grimm.

The pack of Beowulfs snarled angrily before swiping their claws in a rush frenzy, earning all a retaliating swing from the spear in the blonde's hand. Some were killed while others jumped back from the attack, pouncing back and forth around its prey. Jaune dodged the snarling slashes, picking it off with his knife as it passed by. Slowly, he was cutting them down,

Jumping back from the blade nearly grazing its nose, the Beowulf howled madly before jumping high up for a descending swipe. A portal formed above Jaune's shoulder and a hammer zipped past his head and into the Grimm's skull, Jaune grabbed the hammer's handle with his right hand. He pulled it back into a swing, smashing two other grimm that pounced at his back.

He called forth another golden portal as he jumped backward into it, disappearing from the Grimm's sight leaving them all confused before he appeared a good distance from them. Portals appeared behind him. One, two, four, seven, twelve, twenty and much more as he creates hundreds of them. With a wave of his hand, Immediately scores of weapons launched themselves at the creatures of darkness.

What happened next wasn't considered to be a fight or even a one-sided battle. No, it was a bloody slaughter as weapons rained down upon the remaining hologram grimm without mercy, Jaune watched with cold dead eyes until they were all dead and no more.

 _[Well well, it seems someone is getting used to little Gil's power it seems.]_ A familiar aloof voice echoed in his mind. Jaune froze at the voice in his head, it wasn't Gil that's for sure… it sounded familiar.

 _" I dunno… humans always seem to surprise me these days" came an aloof voice._

That voice...

He remembered it from his dream before!

 _[Hello? Hello? Coming in 1,2,3, anyone home?]_

' _huh?.. yeah! I'm here!'_

 _[Oh good! For a moment there I thought you went brain dead or were just ignoring me like Assassin would do.]_

' _Oh well sorry for that then. Didn't mean to keep you waiting,'_

 _[Nonsense you were probably in thought… well, that or thinking of a girl like most boys your age would]_

' _h-hey! was not!'_

 _[Oh ho ho! It seems someone was having naughty thoughts]_

' _I was not!'_ the blonde argued, having a massive blush on his face.

 _[That's what they all say... though if it's women on the mind or you're having problems with, then I wouldn't use Lancer for a while if I were you, Jaune]_

' _Huh? Why?'_ now that confused Jaune, why should he have to worry about using Lancer?

 _[Trust me on this when I say that all Lancers have shitty luck in general, especially when it comes to women]_

'… _really? It can't be that bad, can it?'_

 _[Kid…. pray that you never run into Diarmuid of the Love Spot… he's the embodiment of a love curse]_

' _...Why do you make it sound like it'll be the death of me if I meet him?'_ not quite understanding what's wrong with this Diarmuid guy? He sounds like someone he could ask for some tips

 _[Because, out of all of the other's heroes in the Lancer class, he's the worst one you could've gotten for a Lancer considering where you are...]_

' _Where I am...?'_

 _[Jaune... You're in a school… Diarmuid of the Love Spot was able to make women fall for him just by talking and waving to them…think about that for a minute...]_

… _._

…

' _Oh dear Oum…'_ he realized in sheer horror of the possibility of what would happen if he has that Lancer as his own.

 _[There it is…]_

'… _..Not to sound rude or not like I don't like the guy but…please tell me he's not the Lancer I have?'_

 _[Fortunately, no… you don't ]_ Jaune let out a sigh in relief, he like affection but he didn't want to die by it.

' _Thank Oum for that… wait... before, you said heroes?'_

 _[Hmm? Right you have only been informed about heroic spirits but not how they became heroic spirits.]_

' _yeah..'_

 _[Well… the heroic spirits are ones whose deeds that were so great have become legends has been recorded by the world itself and have ascended to the Throne of Heroes]_

' _Throne of Heroes?'_ he raised an eyebrow at the title, he remembered Gil talking about it before.

 _[Yes, the Throne of Heroes where all heroic spirits reside after their death. From the common folk to they whom descended from the gods themselves, so long as their deeds, their very lives, become almost as legends to the inheriting generations that follow they become Heroic Spirits and thus earn a place of residency upon the Throne until such a time as they are summoned by whatever means calls for them…. That is how one becomes a heroic spirit]_

'… _Whoa... that's…pretty deep'_

 _[Well they didn't become ones by doing anything kid. They didn't think about what would happen to them or their reputation like you kid]_

' _Hey!... I'm not like that!'_

 _[Oh really?]_

'… _Okay maybe I am but I changed!"_

 _[Is that so?]_

' _Yes… besides, now I have a goal.'_

 _[And what is that?]_

' _You… and all the others in the cards…'_

 _[Hmm?]_

' _I'll become a hero that'll be worthy of being a heroic spirit like you all'_

 _[….]_

'… _uh was it something I said?'_

 _[You want to be a hero worthy of being of a heroic spirit?]_ it asked.

'… _Yes'_ the young arc admitted to the heroic spirit he was talking to, thinking he said something that he wasn't supposed to.

 _[….hehehahaha!]_ only for that notion to be thrown out the window as the hero began to erupt in laughter.

 _[You wish to become a heroic spirit like us? Hahaha!.. You humans always manages to surprise me no matter the reason…]_

Jaune smiled at that exclamation, seems that he managed to get in the hero's grace just by being himself, feeling a bit proud that he did.

 _[That being said... You're still weak]_ now that brought Jaune's self-esteem down from the good feeling of pride he had earlier.

 _[ … For now anyway. You're coming along pretty well especially with using Gil's class card. Honestly, I can't wait to see what you do with my class card.]_

' _Speaking of class card… which are you?'_ he asked the hero in his mind, he was quite curious who he was talking to.

 _[Ho? Why aren't you the curious one? Well if you must know, I'm of the Caster class, even if I don't see why I am]_ the spirit complained.

' _So that would make you a spellcaster right?'_

 _[ Well, more or less… well, until you learn of my name when you use my card, I guess you could call me Caster or Casty if you want]_ the spirit said with a chuckle, Jaune copies his motion as well and chuckled as well.

 _[Well I guess we can talk later]_ he said, confusing Jaune.

 _[I mean, weren't you going to talk to the headmaster of the school?]_ Caster stated, reminding Jaune. _[ Besides you don't want to make that Witch angry now would you, Jauney?]_ He teased Jaune,

Jaune could only chuckle at Caster's behavior, he then went to gather his bag and water bottle. Sheathing Crocea Mors, Jaune walked towards the door with a new goal to strive towards.

[Outside the training area]

Yellow eyes watched as Jaune walked out of the training room and down the corridor, hands in his pockets and whistling a light tune. It was light and happy, at odds with the massacre of training droids that remained in the training room. Blake Belladonna shook like a leaf, pressed into an alcove just out of sight. Her teeth pressed together, but it felt like she could feel those rattling as well.

All this time, something about Jaune had put her off. Some niggling doubt in the back of her mind that had made her feel on edge ever since his fight with team CRDL. At the time she'd attributed it to the shock of his newfound strength and the weight of his aura. She'd been afraid of what that might mean for her and the others – or so she'd thought.

Now she knew better. After seeing what she had just seen, peeking in through the window on the door… she knew something was wrong with Jaune.

She had to tell the others about what she found out.

Though she did wonder why he was standing there for no reason in silence for the remaining of the time, never knowing about the interaction of Jaune talking to both Gil and the other Heroic Spirit.

[Sometime later, with team RWBY and (J)NPR - JNPR dorm]

In the dorm of (J)NPR was both the team of RWBY and the remaining members of (J)NPR as Yang and Ren were comforting the crying spartan.

"Come on P-money, cheer up. I'm sure that vomit boy will turn around with us" Yang tried to reason with her.

It wasn't long since the group confronted Jaune as they all now felt depressed. The blonde Arc clearly stating that he didn't want anything with them

" How?" Pyrrha looked up to Weiss, as did everyone else, directing their gaze on the Shnee heiress.

" We basically left him to the wolves, we turned our backs to him. I know I treated him the worst out of all us and even I know that he wouldn't want to, from how he acted back there on the rooftop." She stated

"Weiss! How can you say something like that?!" said Ruby, angry at what her partner had said, for it cause Pyrrha to feel even worse than she was already. Before Ruby could say anything else at her partner, she was interrupted.

"No she's right, we all were taken back and felt hurt from him lying to us and cheating his way in while we all worked hard to get where we are currently," Ren stated, with a small frown marring his face.

"Honestly, I was mad too. Angry even, to think I was putting my and more importantly Nora's life, in the hands of someone who lied their way into Beacon." everyone winced at that jab Ren took but he continued as he looks on at his friends.

"If it wasn't for Nora here, I would still be thinking that way." Everyone looked at the bubbly hammer swinging redhead as Ren ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "She said if he didn't belong here, then we would have died when we fought the death stalker during initiation. What she had told me was right, and I realized that what I thought was foolish, for we had endured in a way similar to him," Now everyone was surprised at that.

Ren coughed getting their attention. "Look, beyond all that had happened, Jaune proved that you didn't need transcripts to be here because he proved that he'd care more than any other leader here."

" Hey!"

"Besides Ruby"

With that said, left everyone in thought, did they really thought that little of Jaune just because what he did?

"Well now I feel like shit.." commented Yang, as did some the others at how they treated Jaune so badly.

"We all treated him so poorly and now he doesn't want anything to do with us, he said so himself." Blake pointed out with a seldom expression. " What can we do to change how he sees us, since we didn't think to see from his perceptive?" she said.

Everyone was depressed, she's right. How could they change his mind about them, these thoughts went through their minds before Nora perked up with an idea.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we try talking to those two faunus that Jaune hangs out with? We can ask..er… uh?"

"Nick and Judy" Ren remind her.

"Nick and Judy! To help us!" she said with a megawatt smile as the others were considering the idea actually with sparks of hope and smiles but Weiss thought otherwise.

"Are so sure about that? Yes, they hang out with Arc but that also means they know about us as well." Weiss reasoned, that stopped everyone. Seeing that they thought about it as she continued on. " At this point, they would probably see it as us trying to hurt again, since they're his friends at this point if not his only friends right now."

"B-But we can try, Weiss!" argued Ruby, she really wanted to be friends with Jaune again, she missed her first friend.

" Yeah she's right Weiss, besides we'll never know unless we try right?!" said Yang with a confident smirk, Weiss shook her head at the bombshell blonde but didn't stop her at all.

" Then what should we do to talk with Nick and Judy?" asked Pyrrha who was feeling a much happier than before.

"Leave that to me and Nora," said Yang as everyone looked surprised. " We'll talk to them during the field trip we have tomorrow. We'll be far from anyone and the teachers so, it'll be perfect." She said for she did had a point as the field trip to forever falls would be a good excuse to talk to them.

They just hope that this plan doesn't backfire on them.

[with Jaune, Beacon statue]

After his little training workout, Jaune thought he should go out for a nice walk before he goes back to his dorm. he could go back now, but it'll be awkward and very tense since Jaune and his team weren't on the best of terms right now.

Oh, who was he kidding! Whatever trust and bond he had with them was gone after his secret was out with them, hell the rest of the students sorta or do hate him as the rumor of him cheating his way into Beacon had spread throughout the academy.

Sighed... sometimes he wished things could be simple or go back to before he told them his secret. Then again, if it did go back to before he did, he would never have these cards or even made friends with both Nick and Judy. Two people that actually accept him for.. well, him and past the rumor, even if it's true about him cheating his way into Beacon.

Drawing away from his thoughts did Jaune realized where he walked to. It was the old statue, and not just any statue, but one of the one person he knew very well.

His grandfather, Julius Arc. A hero that fought in the great war that ravaged for twenty years until his grandfather ended it. Bowing his head in tribute to his grandfather as he had been the one that Jaune had looked up to the most.

After what seemed an eternity for the boy, he finally stopped as he looked up and watched the setting sun with a heavy heart, the sun just beginning to set on the horizon and basking the sky in a beautiful color orange hue.

Jaune froze for a moment as he heard something… A song?

Hmm? wait? That voice sounds closely similar to… Nick? he followed the voice as it started to become more lucid for him to hear.

 _I'll go anywhere with the things I learned here._

 _I'll show you that I can make the dream called happiness come true._

 _Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far away we go._

 _I'm going to live in a new morning._

Jaune stopped in place as he listened to the song being sung from the faunus. It sounded so lovely… but it sounded so sad as well.

 _Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if I want to die._

 _I can hear your voice, saying I shouldn't die._

 _Even if it's difficult, even if I cry from loneliness_

 _I can feel warmth from deep inside my heart._

Jaune was sure he was in tears since he could hardly see. Jaune could feel the amount of emotion being let out into the song from Nick, he could see that he wasn't the only one that was in tears as twin streams flowed down the fox faunus's face.

 _Going round-and-round and flowing, time is ever-changing._

 _I can't remember what happened anymore, but_

 _If I try and close my eyes, I can hear someone's laughing voice_

 _For some reason, now, that is My Most Precious Treasure._

Hearing the song Jaune walked forward but he flinched once he stepped on a patch of branches from the bushes. Nick was quick to stop singing as he turned towards where Jaune currently is.

"Jaune?" Nick said with surprised, seeing his friend there standing behind a bush with an embarrassed expression on his face.

" Uh… hey, Nick!" he awkwardly greeted Nick as he walked into sight from the bushes. Nick wasn't sure on what to say, though he was embarrassed since his new friend heard him singing even when he took great precaution to make sure no one could find or hear him.

(Cue Don't speak her name! – Fire Emblem Awakening)

He sighed with a low head before lifting it up to Jaune with his usual smirk, only this one didn't carry anything but a hint of sadness, along with, what Jaune could recognize since he wore it many times himself, self-loathing. "Heh, never thought I see you here of all people, Jaune" he said, trying to put up a front.

"Yeah…" he said, looking away back at the statue, then he looked back at Nick.

"So.. what brings you here anyway Jaune?" Nick asked

"Me? Oh nothing, just on a walk. Needed to clear my mind and shuffled my thoughts."

"Is that so?" Nick said, blinking as he looked towards the sky. Jaune looked at him, a bit worried since this isn't how his friend usually acts, the calm and smooth fox faunus he was is entirely different from what he looked now.

"Hey... Nick?" he called out to the faunus.

"Yeah?" responded.

"What was that song you were singing earlier? I heard it before and it sounded… quite sad and lonely." Nick flinched slightly.

"Hmph, so you heard it huh?" Jaune nodding as Nick then sighed. Rubbing his eyes with his fingers before looking at the floor in thought.

"Y-you don't have to tell-"

"No…. no, it's alright, I'll tell you." He said, surprising Jaune as Nick motion him to come closer. Jaune did as small lights flew through the air around them, Nick sat down as Jaune did the same.

"*sigh*...It's already been ten years…"

" Ten years?" Jaune repeated.

" The song you heard... It was sung by my mother…" he said, shocking Jaune and made him feel guilty for bringing up bad memories.

"Oh… I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories Nick"

"Don't be Jaune… I'm over it… I can't dwell on the past anymore." He stared at the little lights that fly around them, they were fireflies. "This song... It's all I have left of my mother…ten years and a month after this day. The day that I left my mother and the same day that I lost her…"

"…." Jaune stayed silent, not expecting this from the Fox.

Nick chuckled, it sounded hollow. " This is the song my mother sang to me every night before... it tells a story of a girl who must be separated from a loved one... I never understood why it did. Now that I'm here, I do."

"…"

"Jaune… you want to know why I decided to become a huntsman?" He asked the young Arc. Not one word was uttered from Jaune but he nodded nonetheless.

"When I was a child… I wanted to become a lawyer, a police officer, a detective. Anything to become a famous person that faunus could look up too and help relations between humans and faunus." He revealed to Jaune, who has shock written on his face from this. He wasn't expecting this from Nick...Judy he could see but from Nick? Never could he have even imagined it.

"I didn't know my father. My mother said he was a great huntsman, a human huntsmen at that. He left us when I was young and never came back. My mother wept when she heard of his death and was given his weapon." Nick stared at the floor, while Jaune stayed silent as he knew what it felt to not have a father there for him.

"I'd tried to fit in with the others, but both humans and other faunus didn't trust me because of what I am. The one time I thought that I'd be accepted and be on my way to becoming something great… I learned how cruel this world really is. I tried to be a boy scout at first, a really good one...dear Oum, I didn't know how stupid I was." He said as his eyes shut tight with disgust.

"When I arrived for the meeting, I realized that I was the only faunus of all Boy Scouts. I took the oath, but the other boy scouts, that all had nasty attitudes, put a muzzle on me and began to laugh. I was so embarrassed and scared, that I ran out crying. After that, I never wanted to be a Boy Scout again, or anything at all. My hope and belief was lost after that night.

"That night was my first taste of discrimination from humans." Jaune clenched his hand at the mental image of a young Nick having his belief rattled and lost.

"Though… my mother... she was there for me after I began to lose my hope. This song that she sang to me every time that I was sad or was scared, it calmed me down and made me safe." Nick said with a soft gentle tone in his voice.

"It made you feel safe?" Jaune thought out aloud, his eyes widen as he slapped his mouth shut with his hands.

" Yeah…" he said, surprising Jaune that he answered.

" Itt made me feel safe that she will always be there for me and it was as if my dad was there too with us. Through the days, I felt that nothing bad could happen… I was wrong." Nick said as his tone grew darker.

" One day I came home to see our home, broken in. everything was ruined and broken, I ran inside to find my mother, hoping that she was alright and not harmed…" he thought as his voice became cold and colder with each word he said, tears were building in his eyes.

" I came to my mother's room to see her covered in her own blood, on the ground and barely holding on…, I was shaken and frightened at sight of the blood of my mother on the floor. My mother was dying and I couldn't do a goddamn thing about it. She touched my cheek and told me not to worry, she told me that even knowing that she was dying and that I won't ever see her again. Tears began to fall down his cheeks, Jaune listening couldn't help himself as he had a few tears shed as well.

"During her last moments with me… she sang to me once more...she sang with all that she had left in her body until the police came. Before she passed on… she told me, ' my little Nicky, don't be sad for me… I will be fine… so please don't shed tears for me. It'll bring me joy to know that I will be able to watch over you in whatever path you take. Both I and your father will be watching over you.' She told me with a smile on her face as tears flow down her face. She passed on in my arms as I cried" Nick told Jaune.

"So because of her, I sing this song as a way to remember her… so that her beliefs and compassion in me won't and will never be forgotten and in vain." He said tears leaking down his face as he turned to Jaune with a fierce look in his eyes, that showed both the pain he felt and the determination.

"….Nick… I…I didn't know you carried that much… sorrow… and misery " Jaune said, astonished at the story behind Nick's song.

" Yeah… I wouldn't expect you to... or carrots for that matter either" he said as he looked at the sky.

" Though… I can understand and relate" he said, catching Nick's attention.

' _He can understand?'_

" You see, you're not the only one that lost a parent" catching Nick off guard, not really expecting that from when he told him and Judy about his family with his mother and seven sisters.

" I lost both my grandfather and my own father, the one that I looked up to the most as well…and I can say that I understand what you've gone through…" Nick wasn't sure on what to say.

"Like you said before you're not gonna dwell on the past right? Then you have let go of your past" getting a furious look from Nick.

" But don't ever forget the ones that help you choose the path that you're on right now and cared for you. Don't let your past haunt you as you live in your present and in your future. Let their beliefs in you help you light your path of life and move on." Jaune said confidently with great compassion and emotion, never noticing the Caster, Saber and Berserker class cards slightly glowing in his deck holder.

"Besides Nick, you're not alone on your path" he said getting a look from Nick, Jaune simply chuckled. " You have me and Judy there to help you along the way. Just trust us as we do you, that's what friends do, " he said turning to Nick, with said faunus not saying anything… Jaune was beginning to worry that he said the wrong thing before Nick started to chuckle, he bursts into laughter.

Jaune wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or happy that he's laughing.

"Thanks for the laugh Jaune… you're really something." He said with a grin, this time this one was actual genuine than the one before, Jaune smiling goofy back at him.

Both the boys looked at the sky above their heads. Nick was in thought before he stood up, Jaune doing the same as Nick offered a hand, Jaune took the hand and pulled himself up.

" Jaune….thanks. I mean it…" Nick said with a gentle tone, Jaune nodded with a small smile. " Besides... it's better you help me out of my funk than carrots, Sir Dorks-a-lot," he said making Jaune groan at the new nickname Nick gave him.

" Hey… you're my friend, I would help you out anytime Nick" he said with a smile.

"…Well then, you can count on me to watch your back, Sir Dorks-a-lot. I mean 'that's what friends are for', right?" the fox faunus grins with confidence, both boys gave a handshake as they shook on it with savage grins.

They both laughed, sadness, regret and doubt all forgotten from each, as they both laugh...

(End Song)

[Later, JNPR Dorm]

Carefully opening the door to his Team's dorm, he saw that everyone was asleep. He let out a breath he was holding, he was hoping that they be asleep when he came back.

He was glad that he wouldn't have to talk to them or face any of their heated insults. Changing out of his clothes into his PJ's, they were different from his old ones since after a talk with Nick about how they'll remind him of home and his sisters, which he really did not want to remember. He wore a white shirt and white shorts, a necklace around his neck. It was a metallic black sword pendant with the Arc symbol engraved in it only in red and his name Jaune on the other side, before he climbs into bed and started to drift off into sleep, thinking about what'll tomorrow bring.

[?]

Jaune woke up to see only darkness once again. "This seems familiar," he said as he turned all around to see nothing in sight.

"Yeah I bet it does huh Jaune?" said a familiar voice, Jaune turned to the voice to see a boy that possesses blood-red eyes and golden hair that looks similar to Jaune's blonde hair and eyes that are the opposite of Jaune's blue sapphire eyes. He only wore a white hoodie, showing his bare chest which possesses blood red tattoos from his collar bone down to his waist and a gold necklace. He wore camo cargo shorts with blue and white sneakers, with golden armor attached to his waist and a waist cape.

Jaune blinked at the kid, he recognized the voice. " ...Gil?"

The young boy nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it's me Jaune." He said as he walked up to him. "Though last time we met like this, you couldn't actually see me before since you never use any of the class cards." He explained to the knight.

"Oh… that makes sense." He nods at the archer's explanation, though he did have one question.

"Uh…Gil, if you don't mind me asking… where are we? and where is this exactly?" he asked, Gil just chuckled at the question.

" Well, we're in your mind Jaune, this is your mindscape, the very place that myself and the other Heroic Spirits live."

"This...this is my mind? It looks a lot more… dark and blank then I thought.

Gil just chuckled again. " Jaune this is your mind. The only reason it's like this is because of you're thinking of it like this."

"So...if this is my mind…." he muttered as he closed his eyes as he began to imagine, Gil looked at him weirdly. " then I might be able to" he whispered as Gil looked as all the darkness around them fade away into light as the entire dark area changed.

What was once a dark void was now a grand hallway, similar to Beacon and yet similar to a castle. Gil looked amazed from the change of scenery of Jaune's mind, he wasn't expecting this from his vessel and he certainly wasn't expecting to see doors similar to the Beacon dorm rooms.

"Whoa…" was all he could say, as Jaune opened his eyes to see what he imagine was there. He smiled, satisfied with his work as he then looked at the amazed face of Gil.

"Well, you said it was my mind so I thought that I could change the look of it... What do you think?" he asked the young king of heroes.

Gil snapped back into reality as he looked at Jaune. " Well… I have to say Jaune, you surprised me once again, I wasn't expecting anything like this at all."

" Thanks… uh, why am I here again anyway?" he asked, not sure why he was brought here at all

" Well besides showing you where we, the spirits in the cards are staying for now… I wanted to talk to you about a few things. Your semblance being one."

"Oh sure, my semblance- WAIT! My semblance!?" Jaune stared wide-eyed at the small king of heroes. Said king looked amused at Jaune's expression.

"Yes Jaune, your semblance" Gil rolled his eyes with a chuckle, he looked at Jaune who had a flabbergasted at what he had said.

" What do you mean about my semblance? You know about my semblance? What does it do? What is it?" questions firing off like bullets, Jaune was acting like Ruby when she sees a new weapon.

"Whoa whoa. Hold your horses Jaune, give me some room" he said as he backed up from Jaune, who realized how he was acting.

"Heh, sorry about that." He was a bit embarrassed about how he acted, I mean how couldn't he? It was his semblance! The very power of his soul that he was close to learning about.

"I get that you would want to know about your semblance but you have to slow down my friend alright?" getting a nod from an embarrassed Jaune, Gil could only shake his head as he made a gesture for Jaune to follow him.

Both young huntsmen and King walked down huge halls that only fit a castle, Jaune was amazed at the interior of his mind but then again it WAS his mind after all.

It kind of reminded him of Beacon, only a few things were replaced, such as the emblems of the school were his family emblem. Certain photos of past teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses were of his family and those that he knew.

As they walked past the halls, they walked into what would be either a throne room or the intersection of corridors. Though what did catch his eyes were eight doors, each marked with different emblems, three were golden while the other five were silver.

One marked with a sword, one with a spear, one with an arrowhead. The other four had one with a grimoire right that was it called? one had a chariot. One had a dagger while the other two had a beast head covered in…darkness? and the other with chains.

Jaune stopped as he looked at the doors. " Hey Gil? What are those doors?" he asked, in wonder of what could behind the doors that stayed closed before him.

"Hmm? Oh, those?" Gil turned over to the doors that he and the other heroic spirits reside in. " those are our rooms, where all we live in. That one with the arrowhead is mine" he said, pointing at said door.

Now this surprised him, he didn't think that they would have rooms... then again he didn't know that the boy next to him was the young form of the greatest heroes ever born.

" This is where you guys stay in? " he said as he looked at each door, stopping at berserker's door. He jumped back as he heard a roar from the other side, Gil grabbed his wrist and dragged Jaune from the door.

"I wouldn't get too close to Berserker's door, even if he is sealed behind it. I wouldn't take any chances, there's a reason that one's in the berserker class." Gil said as he brought Jaune to an unfamiliar room blocked by twin huge marble doors chained up with iron chains and locks, the Arc symbol was stamped onto the doors.

"This is where your semblance is. Before it was chained up very tight that you wouldn't be able to see your family symbol but as you can see… there aren't many chains left." He said as Jaune looked at the twin doors, memorized by them.

"My semblance is behind these doors?" he said, looking at the chains that linger around the doors

"Yeah, I mean besides the huge doors and chains, It was pretty obvious… well, that and this anyway" Gil said gesturing to the gold plate with the engravings of Semblance behind him that's right next to the doors.

"Oh…" He looked a bit embarrassed since this was his mind, and he did create this whole place, Gil rolled his eyes before Jaune asked another question.

"Uh… why is it locked up?" he asked eyeing the chains and locks on the door.

" Well your semblance was going to reveal itself before, but considering what those _mongrels_ did and the emotional harm they did, it's not going to…. It has been locked up pretty tight for a really long time, but since you started to use the class cards and befriended Nick and Judy. It's started to loosen." Gil explained as he leaned on the wall next to the doors.

Jaune was in deep thought, his semblance would've revealed itself if it wasn't for the others hurting him emotionally… he did wonder why? What was it? What would it give him? he truly wondered what his semblance is.

"How do I… I..I mean is there any way to unlock it?" Jaune asked Gil, he wanted his answers and he wanted to know what his semblance is.

Gil only got up from the wall and turned around. " follow me" he says, as he leads Jaune back to the halls to the class doors once again.

" Like I said before, your semblance began to loosen when you befriended both Nick and Judy as well as myself." That last bit had Jaune confused "Hey don't count yourself short about that, when you used my class card for the first time I saw your memories and I felt that you didn't deserve all this prejudice. The more we talked the more I saw you as a friend, which leads us here."

Gesturing to the doors that now are glowing, surprising him to see the door marked with a sword, the door with the book and lastly the one with the beast head.

"Well Jaune, I think your answer lies with these guys," Gil said gesturing to the doors glowing, Jaune looked a bit surprised.

"A-are you sure about that, Gil?" Jaune asked the little king of heroes as he gave him a nod.

" I'm pretty sure Jaune. These very doors started to glow during your talk with Nick in front of the statue. I think… no, I know you'll be able to discover you semblance with the help of these heroes when you meet them" Gil stated with confidence.

Jaune looked from the Gil towards the doors and thought back to his talk with Nick, about how they told their lives and how such things in their lives lead to what and where they are now.

"I..I-I need time to think about this Gil?" He really did. He needs to think about this some more if his semblance was going to reveal itself before his secret came out then what was triggering it then?

Gil sighed and nodded, he understood why Jaune would need time to think about this, considering this is one of the important things towards both his survival and his career in life.

"Don't worry about it Jaune, take your time. Besides, I think it's time for you to wake up now." He said, Jaune nodding as the room began to grow brighter and brighter.

Jaune opened his eyes to the glaring rays of sunlight that breaks through the curtains and into his team's dorm. Seeing where he is now and that today was his field trip into Forever Falls, Jaune prepares to get himself ready.

[Noon, at Forever falls]

Soon, they were at Forever Falls for an assignment for Professor Peach, traveling there by Bullhead transport. Glynda had volunteered to be the chaperon for the day. Since the trip took up a whole day, the 1st year students were to go in groups on separate days. Today, team RWBY, (J)NPR, and CRDL were the ones going. Some of the other 1st years had already gone.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Falls is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so," warned Glynda, "Each of you are to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm and they have been increasing recently, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Be careful!"

They all separated into their teams. As they were gathering the red sap, with Jaune going off from his team a bit, not really worrying about the grimm since he could single-handedly decimate them without effort.

' _Really? Sap? We're here to collect sap? How is this going to be helpful when we defend others from grimm?'_

 _[Jaune, the teachers wouldn't put you and the other students up to this if it didn't have something that could help you in the long run, besides this way you'll learn more about vital facts of the- is that Cardin?]_ Jaune stopped what he was doing immediately after Gil pointed out Cardin and his team in the middle of his speech.

' _yeah… it is… what is he planning?'_ Jaune was suspicious, as he watches them closely before seeing them walk up a small hill just a few yards away.

 _[Jaune… that moronic imbecile is planning something dangerous, very dangerous]_ Gil warned him, Jaune could see Dove holding a box, buzzing a lot and Cardin had a jar of sap. He wondered what they were doing since he saw them looking at one direction. He turned his head away from Cardin to see where he was looking….at… Jaune turned to see in Cardin's sight was both Nick and Judy who for some reason were being bothered by Yang and Nora? It then clicked in his mind.

' _He wouldn't'_

 _[ Oh I believe he would. Jaune you have to stop them before he can throw that jar.]_

Jaune didn't need Gil to tell him twice as Jaune ran up to where Cardin and his team was.

[with Judy and Nick]

Stabbing another tree and then pulling out, he filled up the jar he had in his hands. " Carrots, remind me how this will teach us anything again? Or help us in our future careers as huntsman and huntress?" Nick asked with half-lid eyes at the task they were given.

" Oh come on Nick, we're doing this for Professor Peach, besides we're seeing more than just our school now! I mean look at this glorious scenery!" the bunny faunus said waving her hands out wide, gesturing to the forest around them.

Nick rolled his eyes at her being so dramatic, but he nods his head as she was right with where they were, it was beautiful. " yeah… you're right about that Carrots… and what do you two want?" Nick remarked with a flat look, seeing both Nora and Yang.

"Hey, we just came to talk. We're not foxing around pal" Yang said, causing both Judy and Nora to groan and Nick's eye to twitch in annoyance.

"Oh you just didn't…" fox muttered, before jumping in surprise as Nora was up in Judy's face, who was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Um… what is it that you want?" asked Judy, getting a good amount of distance from Nora as she and Nick looked at the blonde and redhead. Yang spoke up then.

"I was wondering if you could tell us about vomit-boy if possible, He's been avoiding us and... well you guys seem buddy-buddy with him right now so…." Both Judy and Nick seemed could see what she meant if the pain expression on her face and the sullen one on Nora was worth anything.

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers" Judy was rubbing her temples as Nick was thinking about how to avoid the question or if they could just ignore them.

"Look we just want to make things right with Jaune." Said Nora that got both Judy and Nick's attention but Nick wasn't having any of it.

"You want to make things huh?" he growled, surprising the girls even Judy who never seen this side of him before. " Do you even know what happens to a man who wears his heart on his sleeve when those that he thought were his friends go and turn their back to him? Do you?" he said with a glare of hate, making both of them flinched.

"Well let me tell you, when that happens to anyone, no matter how strong they are both physically and mentally, eventually cracks will begin to form in their resolve from everything. After that, those cracks will completely and utterly destroy their resolve and their will." He said as he stared at them. " You broke his trust by turning your backs to him once he told you a secret that he told you. Sure what he did wasn't right, but his heart was in the right place since he has the will and determination to train hard to become huntsmen." Nora and Yang were taken aback before Judy agreed and spoke up as well.

"He's right, why should we let you people talk with him since all you ever did was stab him in the back when all he has been was honest with you? If you want to talk to him, then you should do it by yourselves." She stated.

"Now if you're done wasting our time Goldilocks, can you and miss break-legs leave us alone and go back to your teams" He said as he turned back to the tree he was collecting sap from, both Yang and Nora looked at each other but did leave them alone as they went back to their teams.

[with Jaune]

Jaune made it in time to seeing Cardin ready to throw the jar, Jaune called out to them.

"Hey!" catching their attention, they all turned to see Jaune there with a scowl on his face. Cardin glared back but had forced smirk on his face.

"So Jauney-boy, why you here for?" he asks, Oum he must think Jaune is stupid if he can't connect the dots of what they're doing.

" You must think I'm blind and stupid, right Cardin? I can see what you were going to do with that jar of sap." He said with a tilt of his head, gesturing towards where Nick and Judy was. " You really think I think I'll let you do whatever you have in store at them for no reason?" he said, Cardin's face was furious as he glares at him along with his team.

"What do you care!? They're nothing but damn animals that really shouldn't be here! Animals like them are like the White Fang!" he bellowed out in rage, Jaune just shook his head in disgust.

"I hate scum like you Cardin, idiots that think that because someone has extra appendages they're inferior. People just like you are the reasons the White Fang is what it is today!" He glares at Cardin, he looked past him to see his team who'd look just as pissed as they glared along with their leader.

Cardin's team all brought out their weapons, great…. looks like this will get ugly. Jaune brought out Crocea Mors and his shield.

 _[Jaune behind you!]_ He heard Gil's warning, only to not see a jar of sap nail him from behind.

The jar shattered, releasing its contents on Jaune. Jaune tried to put his left arm up to block most of it from his face, but it splattered over his hair and the front of his hoodie.

He turned to see Russell behind him with a grin on his face, Jaune turned back to Cardin and the rest of his team to see the Russell there disappeared.

"What the hell?! Semblance?!" Jaune said as Cardin and his team laughed at him, eye twitching and pissed off. Jaune turned to the rest of the team CRDL, he was really tempted to include Archer and go to town on them right now…

But he froze once he heard a familiar sound of growling. Turning around, Jaune was greeted with the sight of an Ursa major…. And he wasn't alone for there were more grimm...a lot more, just behind it.

Team CRDL were horrified and scared, they stopped laughing as they didn't take any time to run like a fucking chicken without their heads.

' _ah…Fuck'_ Jaune quickly brought his shield up to block a swipe from the grimm, then ducked to avoid the jaws of another as well. Jaune looked to see that it wasn't just Ursa Majors there with him as well but Beowulfs and Boarbatusks as well.

Seeing the frightening amount of grimm, Jaune did the one thing he knew…. Besides, oh I don't know, including his Archer card? Jaune ran away from the grimm as fast as he could, the grimm already on his ass, hunting him.

He manages to climb to high ground, seeing them run past him, Jaune then went to hide close to a cave not that far off from the bullhead.

He stopped once he heard the sound of growling, how did they find him so fast? He watched them leave... Unless... Fuck his fear and panic brought them to him, like moths to a flame. Jaune looked around but the area was closed off thanks to the cave and trees, he was trapped!

The Grimm were getting closer and closer by the minute. It was only a matter of time before they find him and then tear him apart.

Closer to killing the young Huntsman in training, armed with nothing but a sword and shield along with a card deck holder.

 _' I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.'_ the thought repeated itself in his mind as the huge crowd of Grimm closed in on the young Arc.

Jaune was trapped with no way of getting out. He took a step back, his trembling feet stepping back on the red leaves, he turned to see the grimm that had finally found him thanks tp his fear, they were glaring with red rage filled eyes, eager to spill his blood.

Crocea Mors in his right hand, he looked at the closing in Grimm. A few Grimm he could handle but this many? No way... He's not Nora, not Yang and he's definitely not Pyrrha

Is this how it'll end? All he's been through ever since he made it to Beacon?

It seemed more as though he had been cast the court jester than the aspirant hero he thought of himself as.

He had hoped for some recognition as his skills increased, and while he was no longer tripping over himself in combat, the gap between his peers remained the chasm it had started out as.

While on most days Jaune's bruised ego would be soothed by the patient reassurances doled out by a diligent Pyrrha before, but now…

He's all alone.

What had driven him to pack his bag, hop on the earliest bulkhead to Vale and lie his way into Beacon? Glory? Fame? Why did he go through all through the trouble of sneaking into Beacon if all he was going to be was a failure? He was mocked and belittled ever since he was there by friends and all? What was the point of coming here if he was just going to end up failing from the start?

What was it all worth?

He would've laughed if he wasn't scared for his life right now. It's truly pathetic that he made even thoughts of becoming a hero and had even gotten so far by other's strength…

 _'I guess Cardin was right…'_

He didn't belong at Beacon with the others. He was a fraud, a fake, he didn't deserve to be a hero and now he's gonna pay the price for it...

And yet…

Jaune thought back to all that he's done…

He lead a team through initiation and defeated an ancient class Deathstalker…

He became a leader of a team…

He overcame his tormentors…

Created two new bonds and prove everyone wrong…

Was he gonna let it end here?

(Flashback)

 _"I kept you here because of the mass potential I see in you," Ozpin told his student._

 _"B-but why?! I mean I cheated my way into your school, unlike the other students who worked their lives to get here. Unlike them, I don't deserve to be here at all." He said in a sad and yet disgusted tone, Ozpin shook his head and lightly chuckled._

 _"I believe in the same philosophy that Lions have with their young." He said, getting a look from Jaune, He said._

 _" Lions would often throw their cubs off of cliffs in order to test their strength. I wanted you to experience the ordeals of my school and see if you had the will and determination to stay and try harder despite being weaker than the other students,"_

(Flashback end)

…

...

No… he wasn't going to let it end… Professor Ozpin believes in him and he wouldn't let him down by dying here.

His thoughts traveled back to his friends…

They were his friends and all that he had back at Beacon. They didn't care about what he did or if he didn't belong there and he thanked them for that…

Nick….

" _Well, then you can trust me to watch your back, Sir dorks-a-lot. I mean that's what friends are for right?" the fox faunus said with a confident grin._

Judy…

" _Life's a little bit messy. We all make mistakes. No matter what kind of person you are, change starts with you and you already started that change Jaune." Judy said with kindness and confidence in her eyes._

He didn't want to hurt them and spit on their belief in him either by dying here…

No…

No!

He won't lay here and die like some beaten dog! He won't let what the others said about him make him quit! He's dead tired of that. Of everything! He hated it all. Being belittled and ridiculed, he hated it! Being called weak and a fake, oh how he hated it!

But most of all he hated how weak he was to think that he should just die here...

Dropping Crocea Mors as he stood more firm, his gaze more hateful, he wasn't going to die here, not now. Not ever!

"No," growled the teen as he pulled out a glowing card from the holder and caused a violent atmosphere to begin to fill the forest. "I won't die here, not now, not ever!"

"That's right, I can't just give up now, that would be an insult to everything I did to get here!" He shouted

The Grimm stopped in their tracks, they all felt an overwhelming power and rage emanating off the teen and the Grimm all suffered a shiver run down their spines as Jaune was engulfed in the card's light.

His pupil dilated... a dangerous aura began to form around him.

"I'm going to make you all pay for a number of lives you've taken Grimm! None of you are leaving this place alive, I won't die here!" promised Jaune as his rage-filled voice echoed across the now silent red forest. "Include, Berserker!"

The light finally died down and now the Grimm in the forest could see Jaune donning a black armor as black miasma emanated from it... in his hand, he held a sword that had a shine of that of murky water hit by moonlight… he quickly sheathed the sword as he grabbed the discarded Crocea Mors.

The heirloom blade was affected by Jaune's berserker state as it became warped, black smoke drifted off of its frame while red cracks spread over it like cancer.

From the ground as the same ground was shaking and craters forming from cracking beneath his feet with every step he took as he kept his gaze focused solely on the huge crowd of grimm.

One charging at him from the front, he jumped over it and swung the old blade around stabbed the creature in the back before continuing on to the next Beowulf. One by one he hacked and slashed his way through the Beowulves, slaughtering the rest of them.

A huge Boarbatusk tried to ram into him but he stopped it by its tusks with his right hand. He broke its tusks off, the tusk becoming warped as black smoke flow off it with red cracks spreading down its frame. Jaune then proceeds to use the new tusk club he just acquired and bash the Boarbatusk skull in.

He quickly blocked a swipe at his back with Crocea Mors without even turning. He then twirled in one sweep and bashed an Ursa behind him with the tusk club. Sending the Grimm into a few others.

Jumping over two Beowulf's, bashing one and cutting the other with Crocea Mors. Jaune ducked a swipe, before kicking backward, making the huge alpha Beowulf that was behind him to fall as he backflips onto its back. The alpha tried to get up but Jaune kept it planted to the ground.

The tassels on his armor stabbed into the Grimm's back as it roared in pain. It's form twisted and warped until it looked the same but more armored like a great big knight wolf with red vein-like cracks littering it's body along with its red eyes.

Jaune was anchoring himself with the tassels of his armor on its back as both controlled Grimm and Knight roar.

The control Grimm attacked and slaughtered its former brethren with its claws. The lesser Beowulf were cleaved in half while Ursa's were backhanded by Jaune's Grimm or sliced by Crocea Mors in his grip.

Jaune commanded it to jump as they avoid a trap from the other alpha Beowulf and then landed on top of the alpha. Jaune's Grimm tore its throat out after caving in its chest when it landed on it.

It grabbed the Grimm's body and then charge with it like a battering ram. Smashing other Grimm out of its way while Jaune who rode on its back took this as the time to cut down any that was sent flying by him in pieces.

As it went on, it was only a matter of time before the Grimm started to wither Jaune's Grimm's strength and durability down to the point that it was then killed by a Boarbatusk's ramming.

Jaune jumping off, landed from the corpse of his dead Grimm, he looked around him.

Grimm surrounded him from all around. Growling Jaune flung Crocea Mors into the air behind taking out a red dust Crystal he had in his pocket and then infused his aura into it within his fist. The Grimm all charged at the blackened knight before Jaune smashed his fist into the ground with the dust crystal.

A fire explosion erupted, engulfing the Grimm and Jaune himself. Only the Grimm that was closest to the black knight were caught in the explosion while most of the other Grimm were safe.

Flames brewing wildly, a lone figure walked through the roaring fire.

"I… **can't die**. I won't!... **Not** until **I become** a great **hero like the others**.. so until then…" he beats his chest with his right arm. **" I won't let any of you kill me!"** He shouted as he caught Crocea Mors from earlier while the Grimm pounces at him.

[With Glynda]

Glynda had been levitating through the sky at a hasty pace. It's been several minutes since she'd taken flight and during that time, she'd quickly made a circle above the areas where she knew students to have been in.

Having ensured their safety via an aerial bombardment of sheer power upon their attackers, she'd then directed all of them to a more abandoned area of Forever Falls.

A quick call to Ozpin with her scroll had also ensured a bullhead being flown to the location right now in order to get them all out of here.

The bullhead was ready for them to leave, she was just making a final check for any Grimm to make sure their departure is smooth sailing.

Seeing no Grimm coming by she returned to the bullhead.

[ With Jaune- Berserker included]

The Grimm… whenever they were slain, they always faded into a pitch black mist that either fell to the ground or was blown away by the lightest of breezes.

It depends on how long it took for the body of a Grimm to decay at times. It was usually from instant to a few minutes to an hour.

Standing on a stockpile of corpses comprising of Grimm was Jaune, catching his breath from killing the swarm of grimm.

His head perked up from hearing a familiar sound. The sound of the bullhead engine starting up!

They wouldn't...

Whipping his head towards the sound, Jaune quickly got up from the pile and began to run towards where the bullhead was.

[With Glynda and students]

Seeing that her students were inside the bullhead and with no Grimm coming their way, Glynda signaled the pilot to take off for Beacon.

Getting a nod in response as the engine of the bullhead started as it took off from the ground.

Glynda watched over the students and speaking of the students.

[RWBY,(J)NPR]

Pyrrha was worried. Really worried. She was sure she was on the verge of a panic attack right now.

Even with how Jaune treated her after what she had done to him, she still worried for him and not seeing him among the students in the bullhead had her worried.

Especially with how the field trip had ended.

The little field trip to Forever Fall was unfortunately cut short only an hour and a half since they touched the ground. From what the teachers were saying a large swarm of Grimm had appeared from the forests in large packs in search of prey.

They seemed to be drawn to the forest, which is troubling to think about.

"Hey P-money what's eating you? You look like you're about to drop" commented Yang, the others watching the Spartan-themed girl fret.

"I-It's..It's Jaune.." she said and as soon she had said those words did Wiess scowled.

"Why do you need to worried about that dunce? We all clearly know how he feels about us." She said with a small frown. " Not to mention what he said to you…" she said.

"I have to agree with Weiss-cream on this one Pyrrha, he doesn't want anything to do with us. Let's just leave it at that." Said Blake, who was looking around for the blonde knight.

She then notices that he wasn't anywhere in the bullhead with them.

"..Guys… I don't see Jaune anywhere in here with us" said Blake, getting everyone's attention as they all search for him, they didn't even see him with a distraught Judy and Nick.

"Wait where is he?!" asked Nora, feeling panicked along with Ren.

"We didn't leave vomit boy did we?!" Yang said, looking everywhere for the familiar blonde with growing worried.

" We have to turn back around for him! We can't leave him behind" said Pyrrha who was the most worried about her partner.

Ruby noticed Nick and Judy walking over to , probably to ask about Jaune. She was going to ask as well to see if they could go back for Jaune as her friends were growing worried and looking drastically for him by looking past the other students.

Just as she was going to, she noticed something in the window, she saw a black figure using the tree's to keep up with the bullhead. _'is that a…..grimm? and it's keeping up with the bullhead!?'_ she thought, she hurried over to past Judy and Nick.

"Um….miss Goodwitch? We left before any of the Grimm were near us or could follow after us right?" Asked Ruby, gaining everyone's attention.

" That is correct ."

"Uh...is it possible for a Grimm to be chasing after us?" She asked which got everyone confused on why she be asking that.

Some students looked out the window to see what she's talking about. Ren, Nora, Yang, and Blake did as well with their eyes widening.

"Preposterous , no Grimm would come after us and there aren't any Nevermore in distance. So in spite of your question, it's not possible." Glynda stated with a firm nod.

"Well, if that's true then what's _that_?!" Yang pointed out the window at behind the bullhead.

Glynda looked out the window to see what Yang would be saying only to see a black figure follow the bullhead by jumping from tree to tree.

The figure was covered in black armor with black fog like miasma and a red visor the same color as the Grimm's eyes.

It was catching up to them very quickly than expected with leaping from tree to tree.

It roared as it got closer and closer to the bullhead. The students were screaming and panicking, Glynda having enough of that, brought out her crop.

The moment the crop came out, the students were silent.

[with Jaune]

As he leapt from tree and tree, Jaune noticed as a tree was uprooted from the forest floor and then flew right at him. Jaune acted quickly and bashed the tree away with his tusk club, he looked up to see more trees levitating.

Jaune jumped onto one of the flung trees before he cut another one in half and then used another to dodged from one that was about to crush him.

After avoiding the barrage of trees, Jaune looked up at the bullhead to see if it got any farther from him, he was treated to the sight of glaring at him.

The blonde watched as the older woman simply glared at him, before she pulled back her arm and send it out again, a barrage of energy appearing in front of her.

' _Ooooh, I'm not gonna like this'_ Jaune thought, as he leaps from treetop to treetop.

She waved her riding crop and her the barrage of energy turned into purple balls that were fired towards the Jaune, smashing against him in multiple places and knocking him around a bit. Hell! She even took to destroying some of the trees he was either standing on or gonna leap to.

The witch-like woman fired a purple shot at the trees around him again, instead of directly at him.

She just took away any ground for him to land on to reach them.

'Shit!' Jaune thought as he fell from his leap, but Jaune used Berserkers knowledge and adjusted himself to balance onto a tree's branch and use it like a spring to slingshot himself towards the bullhead.

Everyone's eyes widen at the maneuver that the Grimm just did as it's now flying towards them.

Glynda, on the other hand, wasn't going to have any of it, using her semblance to stop the Grimm from reaching them and had it levitate in midair.

The students were relieved to see the Grimm stop in mid-flight by Ms. Goodwitch's semblance.

Jaune, on the other hand, wasn't liking the look in Glynda's eye as she held him with her semblance.

With a simple flick of her wrist, Jaune was soaring away from the bullhead.

' _I'm not liking that smile on her face'_

With a simple flick of her wrist, Jaune was flung like a rock away from them and over the forest in an instant.

[with Glynda, students]

With a content nod as she saw the grimm flew off, she closed the door of the bullhead and then turned to the students.

"No need to panic students, the grimm has been taken care of now. Now please hold on, for we will be back to Beacon in an hour." With that, Glynda walked off towards the pilot's cockpit.

[With Jaune- Berserker included]

" **SHIIIIIIIIITTTTT!"** he yelled as his teacher thrown him away like a stone, and like a skipping stone he bounced off the treetops, through trees and branches, then finally off the ground before coming to a stop in a large stone.

'…. **Owwww** …, **th** at' **s** **g** o **nn** a h **u** r **t** **for a while** …" commented Jaune as he picked himself up, wobbling a bit as he stood up.. looking how far he was thrown, it won't be easy at all.

'… _.Damn, I was thrown far. really didn't want me anywhere near the Bullhead.'_

 _[Well can you blame her?]_ Jaune's head perked up at the familiar voice.

" _Gil? Haven't heard from you in a while'_

 _[Well I tried to call out to you but it looks like you and Berserker were having a moment back there with all those grimm]_

' _oh… sorry about that- Wait me and Berserker?'_

 _[Yeah… he's been here with you for some time from the beginning of your fight earlier, right Berserker?]_

 _ **[ … ]**_

'… _He doesn't talk much huh?'_

 _[Well he is of the berserker class. Anyway, Jaune, how were you able to fight that well with nothing but Crocea Mors? I thought you're skills were bad?]_

' _Actually, it may be the only thing I was trained in, but not much. The rest was thanks to berserker I guess.'_

 _ **[…yes…]**_

 _[Oh ho! he speaks!]_

 _ **[…**_ _ **]**_

 _[Never mind… anyway, Jaune… you had training?]_

' _Yeah, my Grandfather and my dad both used to take me out hunting when I was a kid. they tried their best to teach me how to fight with what would work the best, sadly the only one I had potential with was Crocea Mors…that was the only time anyone ever actually trained me.'_ he looked down at the ground the thoughts of Pyrrha entering his mind as she offered her training, right before he told her his secret. A roar was heard far away as Gil and Berserker perked up.

 _[Jaune It's not safe here, even for you as you are right now, we have to leave now before more return]_ Gil said, Berserker, agreeing with him.

 _ **[ Not…. safe. Leave…. Find way. Back to Home…]**_ Berserker said in complete agreement, asJaune nodded as he began to make his way back to Beacon. Throughout the night he encountered many more Grimm ranging from Beowulf's to Ursa's as both Gil and Berserker guided him through the dark forest, the crimson leaves that fell were now covered in blood as Jaune continued to make his way home.

…

...

[Two days passed]

...

Pyrrha stared blankly at the stack of pancakes before her, as she felt not the urge or motive to eat the delicious pastries. Around the table, many were just like her, as they too could not find the strength to eat.

Yesterday they confronted Cardin and his team with the two faunus that Jaune befriended. They told them that, after covering Arc in sap, an Ursa Major appeared along with a horde of grimm and Jaune was holding it off as best he could, Cardin and his team left him behind.

The others were quiet as they all couldn't believe that they all left Jaune behind to fight all those grimm without knowing…

Nick and Judy were devastated to hear what became of their friend.

Glynda was horrified that she left him behind and had both Professor Port and Oobleck along with herself search the forest for the boy, but could find nothing but tracks leading only deeper into the forest. By then it had gotten too dark for the search team to search safely, without encountering Grimm.

She was racked with guilt for leaving him behind without checking for if all students were on board the bullhead.

They called off the search and retreated back to the Academy, in order to continue their search the next day. As soon as CRDL got back they were instantly reprimanded by a rather rare display of anger from Headmaster Ozpin. He outright reprimanded them for their reckless behavior and threatened them with expulsion, if Jaune was not found by the next day or by the end of the week.

Ozpin rather hoped that the young man was found soon, he had known all along of his fake transcripts and still enrolled him into his school because he wanted to see if he had the same potential that his ancestors before him possessed. The ability to defy all odds before them and achieve what many deemed impossible...even at the cost of their own lives.

The boy had potential to become a legend like his predecessors and perhaps even more? But it would seem that fate wasn't meant to be…

"It seems the boy did inherit their ability to put others before themselves…a noble but stupid trait that all the males of his line hold" he said as he and Glynda stood in the cafeteria watching over the students.

"How are they taking it?" Glynda asked as she looked at teams RWBY and (J)NPR whose very presence reeked with depression, remorse, and guilt, Ozpin sighed as he shook his head.

He looked over to the two friends of Jaune's and could see that they were the same, Ms. Grey-hopps was in tears as Mr. Everwilde was comforting her as he tried to hold his own tears in.

"Better than I hoped, worse than it seems, as well as one would take to losing a friend to Grimm…especially one that was left behind" he replied, seeing the states they were all in.

Ruby had small tears in her eyes as she held her cape closed to her, covering up most of her body as if to hide herself from all as she released small quiet sobs that were unheard by everyone except those nearest to her.

Yang had a grim look on her face as her knuckles were nearly white as she too held in the emotion that she was feeling. Anger, rage, and guilt for not acting in time to save the boy. Sure she was angry that he cheated and lied to them all but she didn't want him to die.

Blake had a small look of remorse on her face as she tried her best to not seem affected by the event, but if you look close enough you could still see the hints of sadness in her eyes.

Weiss was living up to her namesake as she held on an icy appearance and cold behavior to mask the fact that she too felt the sadness of his 'passing', inwardly regretting being overly cold to the blond haired teen as small cracks could be seen on her cold exterior. He was a bumbling dunce that didn't deserve to be here but he didn't deserve a fate such as that.

Ren held a stoic face but in his eyes could be seen small amounts of anger and sadness as he felt ashamed for allowing his team leader and one that he calls a friend to die while cowards lived in his stead. It burned him up on the inside, as much as the guilt of turning his back to him. He and Nora grew up in less than pleasant conditions, so they should've understood why he did it.

Nora, the ever bright and bubbly girl that brought both a sense of laughter and confusion to the team, seemed almost lifeless as she only just stared at the pancakes, not even attempting to take a bite of fluffy cakes of goodness. She wasn't hungry at all as she just couldn't find her appetite for her favourite food. She just couldn't find the strength to try.

The two faunus on the other side of the cafeteria weren't in any better state.

Judy had tears leaking down her face, drowning in sadness and depression that she lost one her friends that understood her like Nick did.

Nick had bags under his eyes, probably evidence that he was up late searching for Jaune as his entire body looked close to collapsing from exhaustion.

The gasp of shock was enough for all heads to perk up and turn around as they faced the doorway, and what they all saw caused most of them to feel fear and dread at what was standing before them in the cafeteria entrance.

It was the Grimm they all had seen from before.

It was in a black suit of armor, the armor was emulating dark and evil intent which cover its entire being in black flame and air.

From the knight's back hung several black strips of fabric with ornate black metal tips which seem like a spear tip.

The helmet was dark with a slit for eyes ending with cross-like markings on either side. The mouth area was covered as well in smooth layers of steel.

It was as if the armour was created from the dark miasma that it generated. In its hand was a longsword and in its other a curved club, both weapons warped and covered in red crack like veins.

The room was silent as it slowly walked through the cafeteria, ignoring the looks of surprise, shock and fear as it passed them all, including both RWBY, (J)NPR as well. He continued past the few teachers who were there, as they looked at him in shock and yet were cautious and alert of it, none more than Glynda who thought she wouldn't have to worry about the Grimm after leaving it back at forest fall.

Ozpin himself looked more intrigued than the others of the faculty before it made it's way to the table that team CRDL was eating at.

It stared down at Cardin, who was at the moment trying not to piss himself from its gaze, but was already failing. It rose its arm with the club, CRDL tensing while the teachers watched and were waiting to jump in, readying themselves to stop should it try and harm their students.

It dropped the club onto the table which reverted back to a Boarbatusk tusk, it then stared at Cardin deeply before speaking in a strained voice.

" **Don't** Do **th** at **again…** I'm w **arnin** g **you Cardin** …" it said with a familiar voice, madness etched into it.

"J-Jauney boy?!" Cardin exclaimed, surprised and really frightening to hear the Arc of all people from this monster of a knight that was drowning in madness, making the rest of the onlookers shocked from what they just heard.

" **Yeah**...it's me…" he said again before he grabbed Cardin by his uniform as Cardin's team was scared shitless of Jaune to move and help their leader. " **Don't you…. d** are **tr** y **that…..** **shit** …. ev **er again!** Or I **'ll co** py **the Grimm's idea** when **it co** me **s** **to you** " he stated, dropping Cardin, who fell on his ass. He glared at the other members of CRDL, hinting to if they're going to do the same to which they shook their heads so fast he thought they get whiplash.

Jaune then walked to gather food before leaving the cafeteria with a stack of food on his tray. He was then stopped by two familiar faces.

"Jaune!" He heard his name, turning around to see Nick and Judy with looks of relief, desperation and happiness.

Judy tackled him before he could do anything he froze as he felt her hit his armor repeatedly with her fist. Each hit was hard before they became lighter and lighter before she cried holding onto him, Nick looked relieved and sad as he walked up to them both. Nick looked annoyed but he was relieved that his friend was alright now as Judy finally let go of him.

" **Nick** , **J** udy," he whispered, he then unincluded the Berserker class card and reverting back to himself.

The two faunus gasped at what they saw. His shirt was covered in blood and chest plate cracked greatly, with his right sleeve completely destroyed and his sword secured on his waist. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, with a thin cut across his cheek as dried up blood streaked down his face and a claw mark formed under his left arm.

All in all... He looked like he walked out of a savage hunt only to fight through it to get here.

"Oh….dear...Oum" Nick muttered with wide eyes, seeing his friend in such a condition. Judy on the other hand had tears in her eyes, covering her mouth the moment she saw him like this.

Judy and Nick went up to Jaune and helped him.

"Okay Jaune seriously what the fuck happened to you man?!" Asked Nick as he holds on to one side of the tray.

"Trust me when I say that wouldn't believe it." was his response, to which he got a glare from Judy.

"Like we won't be able to believe that you didn't made it all the way back here looking like a black knight Jaune?!" Judy retorted with an angry glare, tears in her eyes as she helped Jaune stand with his left arm over her shoulder.

"Guys, you don't have to help, I'm fine" Jaune said and was going to protest their help but was silenced by the stares/glares of both Nick and Judy.

"Jaune… you're going to the nurse's office right now, so you can get treated."

"Judy-" he was cut off by Nick this time.

"Dude… I have to agree with Carrots on this one. We're bringing you to the nurse's office right now on the double." He said Jaune's shoulders slumped at that declaration.

"But...what about my food?" He asked with the tray in his hands.

"Nurse's office first!" They shouted to him as they dragged him to the nurse's office. Jaune sighed as they did, it didn't help with Gil's laughter and the Caster's laughter echoing in his mind.

[sometime later, Nurse's office]

"There that should do it," She said as she admired her own handy work, The nurse just finished bandaging him up as she looked at the boy before her.

"Please take it easy for the next few days Mister Arc, you suffered some major muscle strain and aura exhaustion trying to make it back to Beacon. Along with multiple small cuts and bruises. Honestly, I'm amazed you made it back with how you are. Any other man would've been dead by the amount of blood lost and injuries you have." she said as Jaune looked at the bandages around his face, chest, and arms, the bandaged boy nodded at the nurse.

"No problem Ms. Kitsune… just please no more needles" he said with a bit of fear as she smiled sweetly before leaving the room to fill out some paperwork.

Jaune shuddered from her smile, Nick chuckling as Judy giggled.

"What's wrong, sir Dorks-a-lot? Scared of ol' Ms. Kitsune?" Nick joked, seeing his friend frightened of the nurse.

"Nick, you don't know what she did." Jaune shuddered once again at the memory.

"Oh Jaune don't be so dramatic" giggled Judy.

 _[Come on Jaune it wasn't that bad]_ Gil added on.

 _'You're only saying that since you weren't the one she was 'treating' , Gil. You didn't feel the pain…_ ' Jaune swore to never be harmed badly every again if he could never have to be treated by Ms. Kitsune again.

[Ozpin's office]

Ozpin's dipped his coffee as Glynda walked in with a small frown.

"Still stressed about Mr. Arc, Glynda?" He asked as she directed a glare at him.

"How can I not? From the absurdity that what I had thought was a Grimm, was really Mr .Arc or the fact that I left a student behind…"

" Glynda, it's all in the past. Mr. Arc is alive and well, even managed to make it all the way back here by himself. No need to fret." Ozpin said while looking over footage of Jaune walking through the school until he came to the cafeteria from one of the screens connected to his desk.

"But Ozpin, surely you can't be serious! A member of your faculty left a student behind and that's you have to say headmaster?!" she said, skeptical that he would not see anything wrong with it.

"As I've said before, he is fine and well. What does peak my interest is Mr .Arc's semblance and his appearance in the cafeteria. At first, I had thought that his semblance was the portal and that Arsenal of weaponry but now this? This is quite a puzzle that he has become." Said Ozpin, looking through footage of both Jaune's fight with team CRDL and when he walked into the cafeteria donned in his dark armor.

"A.. puzzle, sir?" she asked, curious on what is going through Ozpin's mind right now.

" Yes… a puzzle, from the moment you organized to have him put up against and his team in that match in your class, to now… Mr. Arc has become quite an enigma.." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee after that.

"Yeesh. The kid must _really_ be something for you to consider him a puzzle Oz" a familiar voice rasped.

Ozpin smiled slightly, knowing what was coming next.

"Qrow, do you really have to, now of all times?," Glynda snapped, not surprised to see the dusty old crow in the room with them, "Do you have to be drinking right now?"

" Well I'm not one to procrastinate Glynda," Qrow said, holding his flask out, before taking a swing of it. He then turned to Ozpin with a stern look.

"and Oz, you calling that kid a puzzle is one way of saying it." Ozpin rose a brow, at the accusation while Glynda wondered what he meant.

"So you saw what happened then?" he said.

"Yeah I did, and all I can say is that kid is a brutal monster in a fight. I almost pitied the grimm he was fighting, well almost anyway" Qrow stated.

"I see," Ozpin said, sitting down in his large seat, "I guess Mr. Arc was a bit odd? I trust that you were able to gather information about him?"

"Seems like it," the other man shrugged, "Then again, all he turned to what I thought would be a grimm horde hunting him down before I had to jump into a slaughter of dead grimm bodies. Not like he had a chance to tell any lies."

"I would've found that hard to believe if I didn't see proof walked into the cafeteria earlier today," Glynda rubbed her forehead to cease her upcoming migraine.

"Yeah…I'm with you there Glynda… I'm still trying to wrap my head around what I saw." He said taking another swing of his flask, he took out his scroll and then handed it over to Ozpin.

"hmm?" Ozpin connected it to one of his screens as the video recorded on it played out for them to watch. It was a video of Jaune's grimm slaughter back at forever falls.

" _Include. Berserker!" Jaune calls out_

Light then envelope him and grew before it died down to show Jaune wrapped in the same black armor that they all saw before.

"Hmm…" Ozpin was intrigued for both times from his fight before and the recording that Qrow is shown as well. Jaune had said _include_ before he fought...

"So… what's your take on the kid Oz? Honestly, I don't know why you had me watch some kid slaughter some Grimm, even if the kid's a monster at it from the amount he had piled up. I could be out on the field finding more info about the queen."

" The reason I had you watched over is because he wasn't that capable of a fighter before this. That and the fact that, for whatever reason, more Grimm were drawn to Mr. Arc during the field trip." Now that got Qrow's attention, the kid wasn't a fighter? What bullshit was Oz pulling?

Qrow cleaned out his ears before looking at Ozpin. "I'm sorry, I must've had some crazy shit in my ear, you must be kidding me Oz. That kid tore those Grimm apart as if he was a toddler ripping open his presents."

"Ozpin isn't lying to you, Qrow. Mr. Arc, before he is now was more... subpar than the rest of the students." Glynda explained

Qrow rubbed his temples out of annoyance. " I'm too sober for this shit.," he muttered, shaking his head before turning towards Ozpin.

"Alright Oz, what's the game plan you have in mind for this? Because this is already giving me a headache.

" You've done what all that you needed to do Qrow, Glynda can you watch over ? For anything…. new that comes up? I know you still would want him to go through your test you have in mind."

"Ah," taken back at being spoken too from the intense conversation." Yes I do. Here's the team I have in mind for Mr. Arc to face." She said as she hands him four folders.

" Hmm? Team CPPR? Quite an interesting….choice" he said, Glynda, nodding happily with him accepting her choice. He then turn back to Qrow, for whatever information he had gathered. "What do you have for me this time?" he asked the dusty crow

" Another White Fang recruitment ring. The third one I've shut down this month. They've been at it for a while, trying to build up their forces Oz"

"Curious," Ozpin said, steepling his fingers together. So the White Fang has been recruiting more to join their cause and this close to Vale as well… that is a dangerous fact for them to be this bold.

"And they've been this close to Vale," Ozpin admitted, "Yes, You're right. Ultimately what we gained from your little raids are quite informative. The White Fang would be more than willing to try again. Qrow I thank you for your help with our situation we have here. We can't have any risks with this queen, or any of her allies she may have"

[?]

"Sir!" Called out a person wearing similar clothing as others, all complete with a Grimm mask.

The person they were addressing was behind a desk.

"Yes, what is it?" Came a male voice, the man in question was a tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, some of it in the back and several streaks were brown. He has small horns coming out from his head, showing his faunus heritage.

A noticeable trait of his appearance is the grimm mask he wears.

His mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. This looked to be a redesigned version of the Grimm mask the grunt before him wears.

The man wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. His trench coat is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it.

He wears long black pants, black shoes with red soles, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand.

He was currently looking over documents for future operations.

" We have some…..humans… that wish to talk with you again" the White Fang grunt said with some disdain, the man nodded with a small scowled.

 _'Great…._ Her _again. *Sigh* might as well see what she wants_ ' he thought with disgust, he's met the one that his fellow faunus was talking about and he hated her with such a passion.

"I see…" he let out a sigh before looking at the grunt. " Very well, see what they want and if it demands my attention, I'll be there." He said as the grunt nod and left the office.

' Tch. Humans… nothing but vermin the lot of them…' he thought.

Humans… it was those humans that ridicule them and discriminate them, it was because of them that faunus can never be free from being suppressed and treated as animals.

All humans are the same…

Well… that's not entirely true…

He thought back to a time when he was young and didn't know the cruelty of the world and the pain of his kind.

A time where he was at peace with the ones he calls family even if they were all human… especially the one that looked up to him when he was nothing but a toddler.

His hands found their way underneath his red shirt to pull out a necklace with a whitish shield with golden twin crescent arcs on it with the name Adam engraved on the bottom of it.

He turned around to open the blinds of his Windows and see the night sky, never noticing the two cards floating onto his desk under the lamp light.

Things were about to get interesting

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Well shit is going to go down on the next chapter to come. Also we found out a bit more on Nick's past and his family, also we got Jaune using Berserker! Congrats on those who guess who he was going to be… also to answer any one that was wondering how Jaune was able to keep using Berserker for two days… Well to be fair Jaune would be smart to use Berserker for a while before taking a break and then using it again for the two days to get to Beacon… anyway I wondered if you can tell who Caster is going to be.. anyway heres berserker's stats.**

 **Berserker Include State:**

 **STR: A** **(** **B** **)**

 **CON: A (B)**

 **AGI: A+ (B+)**

 **MGI: C (D)**

 **LCK: B (C)**

 **Mad Enhancement: (N/A)**

Usually, at a B ranking, this ability is sealed when in the Include state by the Class Card in order to protect Jaune's mind from its effects, but on the other hand, the card is not able to completely negate the effect of this skill. Because of this when Jaune Includes the Berserker card he will receive feelings of extreme rage and anger, which will act as a beacon for any grimm when he first includes the class card. This skill increases the ranking of all basic stats by one but at the cost of the user's sanity, since the skill has been sealed this enhancement is no longer in effect.

 **Protection of the faeries: A (B)**

Is a blessing from Elementals; the capacity to increase one's Luck in dangerous situations. Activation is limited to battlefields, where it is possible to perform feats of arms. Lowered down due to being in include state.

 **Eternal Arms Mastership: A (B+)**

Having a mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. With this Jaune will be able to use any weapon that comes to his grasp with great skill.

 **Knight of Honor: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands: A++ (B++)**

Rather than an overt weapon, it manifests as a "unique ability" retained by his body. Once Berserker grabs hold of anything that can be even remotely conceptualized as a weapon by his own recognition with his gauntlets and he recognizes that he wishes to wield it, it instantly gains the property of "becoming his Noble Phantasm." Even control of other Servants' Noble Phantasms will instantly go to him should he grab hold of them. It can only be activated for objects recognized as "this is a weapon", so he could use a steel chair if he happened to be skilled in wrestling.

At this level, he can use any weapon with familiarity bordering on mastery. Due to the Include state, only things considered as actual weapons may be turned into 'his' weapons.

 **Magic Resistance: E (F)**

grants protection against magical effects. Differently, from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether at this level it Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

 **Saber: ?**

 **Lancer: ?**

 **Archer: Child-Gil (Grand Order)**

 **Caster: ?**

 **Rider: ?**

 **Berserker: Lancelot (Fate/Zero)**

 **Assassin: ?**

 **And for those reading this, let it be known I'm using what I find on the wiki. If there's any mistakes I've made please notified me please so I can fix those. Also those's that wish to help out with writing stats or have song suggestions please PM me when you can**

 **This is Speedy24 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I like to apologize for waiting for almost a year for any updates, this past year has been truly harsh for me with me losing three family members of my family.**

 **Not to mention I've been busy with a few things that been coming up like Kingdom Hearts to which I admit it wasn't bad but it was satisfying to finish... except for that Secret Ending and Devil May Cry 5 which drops in a few days.**

 **for now, I like for you to know that I'll try to make more updates for you all to enjoy.**

 **Starstrem22:** Thank you for liking my story, I like what you think His servants should be, I'll have to keep that in mind for later chapters.

 **KittenReaper:** Lol thanks my friend, though you'll have to settle for this chapter, for now, the next one will be more entertaining.

 **CorruptedDrake** : thank you for bringing that up, I didn't think of that when Writing this but I will in the future.

 **MattKennedy:** Thank you!

 **EMIYA KURO:** Lol well you'll have to wait for the next chapter my friend.

* * *

"Incoming!" a single voice could be heard out as a flying object was soaring through the air towards a wall. This object was Jaune Arc, about to kiss the wall.

 _ **Yeeah that's me. I bet all of you are wondering how I got here?**_  
 _  
_ _ **Sometimes I wonder that myself considering what I have to do that got me right here. Oh yeah, you probably want to know, well it started about a day ago.**_

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" Came the body of one Jaune Arc, flying via Grey-hopps airlines before greeting the ground with a kiss as well.

"Guuuuh" groaned Jaune as he tries to stand up again from his fall.

 _{And here I thought that predator faunus were vicious, but that's one dangerous bunny! Hahaha!}_ came the ever-present teasing voice of Caster, who Jaune's have gotten acquainted with for the past hour as he was being used as a punching bag.

 _'Shut…. it….. Caster'_ Jaune managed to think back through his mind despite his pain.

Caster chuckled at the response, it was funny since before past hour he was asking for advice and now he was cursing him for giving him the idea of asking for a spar. _{By the way… Nick's trying to get your attention}  
_  
Hearing the sarcastic voice in his head, he snapped his face from the harsh cold ground to see the hand Nick offered to him. "Hey Sir-Dorks-a-Lot, you need a hand after carrot's thrashing?"

"Y-yeah that would be nice" taking his hand as he was pulled up and back onto his feet.

"So Carrots, how's our Dork Knight?" He asked his partner as she walked up to them while rolling her wrist, she smiled.

"I say he has a good endurance from our spar." It's true since he's been pretty much everyone's punching bag during combat class, especially with Cardin and Yang. Not to mention the training he had before with Pyrrha only help increased said endurance. "Though I would say Jaune hasn't got good reflex when fighting hand-to-hand…"

Nick laughed as Jaune downed the bottle of water he gave him. "Considering the guy's weapon is a sword and shield, I wouldn't be surprised. I wouldn't even think he had any form of hand-to -and training… if he didn't try to imitate a boxer style?"

Jaune turned and replied. "To be honest I hadn't at all… but what I tried was what I managed to understand and copy from a few others and even Yang." He didn't seem observant but he did pay close attention to when and how others fought in Goodwitch's class. It pays to know other strategies to use and plan for.

"Really?" Nick asked, kind of finding it hard to believe, while Judy was interested. A scowl found itself in her face of the blonde brawler being mentioned, nonetheless, she looked back at Jaune as he continued.

"Yeah, it isn't hard to figure out one's style if you watch closely enough. Most styles all have a foundation that you can duplicate once you figure it out. I mean one of the third years revolves around dancing while another first year is around holding strong fakeouts in their fighting style which they added in some boxing" Jaune explained to his friends, both were surprised to hear this from the blonde.

Judy was amazed while Nick was invested in what he knew now, maybe he knew about them? "Oh yeah? Then what do you know about us then?" the fox faunus challenged the blonde knight.

"Judy focuses more on creating noticeable openings to bait her opponent and then counter with her size and semblance, she uses the attributes granted to her being a rabbit faunus to get around the battleground and take control of the flow of the fight. It doesn't help that with her height, she has an advantage of fighting taller opponents" He said to which Judy's face caught in surprise with heat building up in her face from the praise, her face an atomic red. It became worse when Nick laughed when he saw her face.

"Oh boy! Looks like Jaune knows you well Carrots. Should I be worry that you'll get taken away from me?" Nick teased her, her face turning a deeper shade of red than Ruby's hood. Jaune then turned his gaze onto Nick.

"You on the other hand: your style requires that you use tricks, taunts, and traps. You keep yourself at a distance of your opponent while taunting them, forcing them to exert more energy before stealing what's left and taking them out. Thus, claiming your win." Nick's smile was lost in favor of his jaw gaping a bit at the explanation and broken down analysis of his skills. "You also enjoy using your weapon's firearm mode to nick them just to annoy them to throw off their concentration."

...

...

"I take back what I said before…. Your terrifying dude" Nick said with a nervous chuckle, as he sweatdrops at the accurate description of his style and strategy. It wasn't any other day that someone could see through him and his tricks when he fights. When he fights, he fights dirty. His opponents sometimes see it coming or they didn't and get a knuckle sandwich for it.

He wasn't expecting Jaune to know how he fights since he hasn't done much fighting; if anything he's been only nitpicking who he fights in combat class. Judy was smirking, seeing his nervous expression.

"Not so funny when it's you now huh Nick?" She teased him as he rolled his eyes at her, both she and Jaune laughed as he smirked. Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of Jaune's Scroll going off.

*Mr. Arc, would you kindly come to my office? That would be all.

P.S Could you drop by the cafeteria and bring up a bag of vale dark roast coffee? That would be thankful.*

\- Ozpin

It was a message from the headmaster himself. Now if this was Jaune before he found the class cards or met Gil, he would be nervous at the thought of being expelled, Now he was curious what the headmaster wanted with him…. That and a bit annoyed that he's making him his errand boy.

"So what's up?" Nick asked walking over to the blonde knight.

"The headmaster wants to talk to me…" he said stopping the fox in tracks. Just bumping right into his back.

" Whoa Whoa wait up. The headmaster? He wants to talk to you?" Concern and worry washes over Nick's face, He wasn't about to lose one of his buddies.

Seeing Nick's concern he waves it off. " Don't worry Nick I'm not about to get expelled." He said with confidence that he never showed before, while in honesty he was nervous all the same.

"Though he still wants a talk with you Jaune. That alone means that this could be serious." Judy remarked walking over from behind Nick and reading from his scroll.

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. " Yeah, he does… who knows what this could be about but I'm going have to face it head-on. So don't worry guys." He said with a confident smile, easing their worries as Judy smiled and Nick wore his sly grin.

"Heh just don't get yourself into trouble alright?" holding out his fist as Jaune bumped his own against it with a nod.

"No promises you sly fox," He said with a smirk, Nick gave him a matching one. Judy giggling at the both of them.

Jaune wave them off as he walked to his designation, not before hitting up the cafeteria first as he isn't going to be rude to the one allowing him to stay at his school by not bringing him what he wants.

Walking into the cafeteria, Jaune could see some students and teams there either chatting or having a snack. He could feel some gazing upon him from his back, probably some are still from his fight with Team CRDL or the stunt he did when he walked into the cafeteria [Berserker] included..

 _[Don't worry about it Jaune… just focus on what we came for and you'll be okay.]_ Came the familiar voice of Gil.

 _'Yeah… your righ-'_

 _{Or this could be a sign that his luck had turned bad... eh either way truly.}_

 _'Caster I thought you were on my side!?'_

 _{Oh but I am… just that I've seen how this goes plenty of times my little dork knight friend}_

 _'…. Ugh now you're calling me That'_

Jaune groaned as he walked up to the cafeteria chef and asked for a bag of vale roast coffee.

"Kid whaddya need that for? Last I check, you don't look like someone who drinks the stuff?" asked the chef who was a sheep faunas evidence by the sheep horns on his head. He gave Jaune an unimpressed look, the blonde himself wasn't changing his view with his wincing at his statement.

"You're right, I don't drink it much, but the headmaster asked me to bring him a bag when I go to his office." He told him, he even showed the text he got from Ozpin. The chef nodded as he gave the blonde the bag as Jaune barely was able to lift it, he thanked the sheep chief and left the cafeteria, then headed for Ozpin's office.

Walking past other students to leave the cafeteria. He passed Team CFVY, waving at Velvet and her team, he then passed Team CRDL's table without care until he made it to the doors. He was about to open the doors but they opened themselves. Opening to let both team RWBY and (J)NPR walk in, both teams were shocked to see him while Ren narrows his eyes at the bag of coffee beans in his hands.

"Jaune, can we-" Ruby tried to say.

"Let me get out of your way Miss Rose," he said as he walked passed her and their teams." Pardon me"

They all felt guilt stabbed them in their hearts from how emotionless and cold he sounded to them. Did they really hurt him that badly enough for him to act like that around them?

Reaching the elevator he set his target for the office floor, where it quickly ascended. The ride up was his last moments to think on the issues at hand, he now has trusting friends and teammates who knew his secret, but they weren't really his teammates. He likes Nick and Judy, they're nice friends and more understanding, unlike the others. They had accepted him and now he couldn't have them. The thought made him angry, evident as he found his fist denting the hard metal of the elevator wall with the distinct impression of his fist.

 _(Jaune, calm down)_ he heard Gil tell him, looking to his fist; he didn't even feel it, but he was too mad to give it much more thought. Like hell, he was going to give up his friends now that he has them, honest and trustworthy friends. _(Those are good Ideals to have)  
_  
As he waited he thought back to Nick's words that he gave him before he left them to see Ozpin.

"Use every little thing to you have as an advantage because human, faunus and especially grim aren't gonna care how you fight. Play dirty and crafty, for you can be sure they'll do the same against you, only more ruthlessly, dork knight. See every opportunity there is, every hesitant or wrong step they make, faltered strike, even their own insecurities. If you can just do that, you can make it, because in the end? It's just like hustling suckers, one misstep is all that you need."

He had taken those words to heart from Nick (except the last bit), who had to learn the hard way on the streets. He had to learn from a young age that he needed everything to survive and make it in this world. The fox was right, but did that have to apply just to combat? A wicked grin spread as a chuckle escaped his lips as he thought about that.

The elevator dinged and he composed himself, using what confidence he had to appear presentable before the doors opened and he stepped out.

"Ah, Mr. Arc, please come in, have a seat. May I offer you some coffee?" He asked and Jaune quirked an eyebrow. "It's quite early in the morning and I find a fresh cup of coffee to be just right in helping one be... more alive, when matters of importance are to be discussed." He stated, alluding to what they were talking about. When Jaune nodded, Ozpin directed his attention to a pot o a side table with a mug waiting for him. He prepared his mug as he preferred before taking a seat in front of the desk. "I take it you are aware of the reason you're here."

It wasn't a question, if not a statement.

"Yes I am, headmaster" He spoke, but didn't say what they were talking, letting Ozpin bring it up as not to make a fool of himself.

"First of all Mr. Arc, you've got your hands on something quite rare." He said as he gestured to his right, which was the same Boarbatusk tusk which he broke from one of the grim when he was still Berserker included. "Grim Bones of any kind isn't something you get a hold of easily."

 _'I kind of forgot about that after I walked out of the cafeteria'_ seeing that it hadn't disappeared, maybe due to the fact that it was registered by Berserker's noble phantasm? He wasn't sure but it hasn't disappeared.

"I take it that you're curious why it hasn't faded away yet as all Grimm bodies do?" He said gaining his attention, Jaune couldn't help but nod.

"It's quite simple when a grimm dies their body disperse as smoke..." he said as he traces along the edge of the tusk." but if a body part was, say, broken off like this tusk, then it can stay without turning into smoke." He explained to him, Jaune looking at the tusk in wonder.

"Usually those that gain Grimm bones, spikes or any other body part, they tend to create armor out of them or even weapons. Similar in a way to use a special type of ore during the Color War, called Mythril." He said, making Jaune looked at the headmaster with shock.

Same as an ore used during the Color War!? That was at least fifty years ago, he has a chance with this?

"I'm sure you know of this, since your sword was made of the same material, but seeing the look on your face then I guess not." He said looking at Jaune's expression of a seagull, mouth agape as if trying to catch something. He chuckled at the young Arc.

"This is why a few of the staff were wishing if you could leave it in their care if anything, to use as an example for his future classes while another wishes to study it," He said referencing both Port and Oobleck; while Port wanted to use it for his classes as to show his students, Oobleck would be enthralled to learn more about the Grimm.

"Sorry sir, but I would like to keep it for it for now, as a reminder," He said as he thought back to the effort and feeling he felt when he draws upon Lancelot's power for the first time.

"I see... Very well." He said as he took a long sip from his mug, finishing his coffee.

"Sir?"

"Now that's out of the way, there's another discussion I have to make with you Mr. Arc," Ozpin said as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"I didn't have any connection to whatever happened to CRDL or with Nora earlier today!"

"..."

"..."

"I wasn't going to say anything about Team CRDL or Ms. Valkyrie, but I'll be keeping that in mind for later," Ozpin remarked as he sat back at his desk, Jaune groaned for telling him that unnecessary.

"Though now that we've come together, I believe I can refrain from this pratter and discuss the real reasoning that you're in my office."

"...I wanted to know why hasn't there been demands for my expulsion if you knew? I mean the other professors would have probably known by now, so why hadn't any of them asked for my expulsion yet?" There he said, now waiting for his answers no matter how bad they may be.

Sitting before the desk of Ozpin, Jaune sat anxiously as he waited for the gray-haired headmaster to say anything about his recent confession. He wasn't sure what to expect by admitting about his fake transcripts.

"Well, Mr. Arc, I see this has been devouring the borders of your mind with how stress you seemed lately. "Jaune braced himself for what was next to come.

'This is it. I'm being expelled' He thought with despair of being kicked out of beacon.

"I already took the time to create you brand new ones in place of the fake you were using."

Jaune's jaw dropped open, his face twisted in disbelief.

He what?!

 _(He what!?)  
_  
Gil was a bit surprised as well, he had an idea but he was more surprised he didn't tell the rest of his staff so that they can keep an eye on Jaune.

"Honestly, Mr. Arc, I'm quite hurt you would think I would be blind to keep using your papers that were forged, albeit well done nonetheless. Of which not even Glynda knew, nonetheless" he smirked, subtly jabbing at Glynda. Ah, the memory of her annoyed scowl meeting him back as she didn't appreciate his sense of humor. He chuckled at the expression that covered her face when she heard about it.

That didn't make any sense. He would've said more but he was stopped by Gil.

 _(Jaune, think about it. He's the headmaster of the school. Who's to say that he doesn't go through so many snooping around the database a year, that he's able to create a real one in place of a fake among the real genuine at this point?)  
_  
Hearing the explanation from his Archer servant, Jaune shook away his disbelief, frowning in confusion. Wanting to hear the headmaster's answer, "So then why call me up here if you did you make me new ones? Is what I did a crime?"

"Why yes, it is, but as white collar a crime it is, but then again there had been worse crimes committed by a student of this school. Compared to many, this is quite harmless if anything cute." He explained, chuckling at the blonde.

"You're still not answering my question," Jaune asked, intent on finding out why the headmaster would allow him into his school when he had no right to step foot on campus.

"Remember when I said knew?" He said getting a nod in response.

"I wasn't the only one that knew Mr. Arc. Professor Goodwitch knows as well and let's say she was very... vocal about her disagreement." Jaune whine quietly knowing how angry she could get, he's seen it before in her class. "While I'm content with you staying, she doesn't and wants to prove that you aren't ready, that you don't belong here."

"B-but aren't you the headmaster? Her superior? Can't you deny certain things like that?" He had to ask, he didn't want to leave Beacon and he wanted to continue his path to a huntsman.

"Sadly there are a few things that I cannot do and this is just one of them Mr. Arc."

Jaune slumped hearing that, he just couldn't catch a break.

"What I can tell you is that you'll be facing an elder team of Beacon. Second-year students, in your disadvantage two days from now, " he told Jaune, who nodded and kept that in mind for later. He would need all advantages he could get with how stacked the odds are against him.

"Ms. Goodwitch really has it in for me" He muttered, Ozpin couldn't help but find amusement in his behavior.

"Now now, head up Mr. Arc. There are some matters that I do wish to talk about, like your team." He said making the young Arc confused.

Jaune wasn't sure what to make of this new information. At least he wasn't in trouble or at all. "When you win and pass your test, I'll transfer you to another team, or better yet I could form one for you with those two you befriended. Mr. Wilde and Ms. Grey-Hopps" he proposes, taking a sip of his coffee mug.

"Wait, really!?" He was surprised by the proposal, he wasn't expecting him to offer that at all. Though one thing was on mind. "Don't they already have a team?" He had to ask since he wasn't sure and wouldn't want to break up their team if they had one already.

"Last I checked, those two don't... Mr. Wilde's teammate had to go back home as his father had passed. While on the other hand, Ms. Grey-Hopps' teammate decided to stop after her first year here, leaving both of them without a team." He informed Jaune, the knight blinking not knowing this piece of knowledge. He just thought that Nick and Judy were partners, didn't think they weren't.

"Oh... Well, I'm not sure about it. I would have to ask them first if they want to. It wouldn't be right if I did without their consent. " Ozpin nodded, seeing the gears turning in Jaune's mind as he took in his friends feelings but didn't refuse the offer.

"The offer will be open but only once you win against the team that Goodwitch has put against you" he nodded. " Seeing that is all, you are dismissed, Mr. Arc." And with that Jaune was left with both his answers and yet some more questions. He is grateful to Ozpin for his kindness and generosity. If he wanted to, he could expel him on the spot for lying his way in. And he knew that.

"Oh! And Mr. Arc?" Jaune paused as he looked at Ozpin. "Do know that until you win the fight and prove yourself, you are still acting team leader for JNPR, so please do keep an eye on Ms. Valkyrie." Jaune groaned leaving the room, and an Ozpin chuckling.

 _'Aw... It brings me joy to hear the cries of the unfortunate,'_

* * *

The sounds of metal clashed against one another as flashes of light sparked in the dimly lit hall. Two figures dashing around at high speeds as a flash of red and a flash of silver surged around each other. Blade against lance, skill against technique, speed against power and mentor against student.

One Adam Taurus fighting against another, was a man well into his forties, with silk-like long silver hair borderlining grey, dressed in royal fashion. Eyes of Gold and a pale face, this man held an overwhelming presence, that many wouldn't be able to look him in the eye. This was not by fear, oh no but rather that those exposed to his icy gaze recognize themselves as hopelessly weak and powerless existences before him, that is unless you're someone who's been exposed to this man from an early age... Like Adam.

The two clash, never letting up as Adam's blade shines a hue of blood red, signaling that his semblance was in use. Each clash only serves to power the glowing blade but it didn't discern his opponent who backed off after their last clash.

The way he stares at the young leader, made it look like a challenge from the untrained eye, but, in reality, it was a test to see who would strike first.

A drop of water leaked from the ceiling of the room.

Hidden eyes stared into gold eyes, both gripped their weapon as they waited.

The water drip splashes into a puddle, they both charged.

Adam slashed at the air twice, overlapping them to form a flying cross of energy and aura he was building up. The silverette merely look upon the upcoming attack before with a flick of his wrist and arm, it was sliced into a red mist. The man himself disappeared, Adam frantic looked for him before he stopped, the blade of a lance was against the back of his neck.

He sighed as he lost against him. The lance blade was removed from his neck as he turned to face his opponent from before.

"Truly I must say, your skills have greatly improved," he started with; Adam felt a small sense of pride but he knew what was to come. "But you weren't yourself, your supposed skills, that should be refined, were sloppy and frantic, traces of anger that shouldn't be there." He stated as he stares deeply into Adam who was silent as he took in the criticism. He sighed as his eyes soften as he looked upon the man before him, he chuckled as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Now, come. My dear pupil, tell me what trouble ails your consciousness," He asked of the bull faunus as he walked towards him. Adam spruces his eyes shut as he thinks back to his recent thoughts, those of his past.

"Recently my thoughts seem to travel back to my past. It hasn't bothered me much, but when those humans come into our tents and act like they're our superiors... " he growled at the thought of that bitch, he stopped once he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmph, it seems you need to go back to your roots. There lies your problem, from what I've heard so far."

"What!? No! I don't need to leave right now. We're in the middle of an operation and I can't leave my brethren here." He said but he stopped once he saw his teacher's eyes.

"Your mind is clouded, your strikes were frantic, these aren't what a leader presents to their men." Adam stayed silent. The older man looked upon the young faunus leader before sighing. He places a hand on his shoulder, gesturing for him to follow. The two walk, out of the training hall into the halls of their current residence. They past faunus who were in white fang uniforms and those who weren't, those that were seeing their loved ones and even children and families that didn't have a home anymore.

"My pupil, look around you. What do you see?"

Adam looked at those he's helped, those that were under his command, to even the children that run by him who didn't have hope anymore thanks to grimm and human bandits. "I see faunus... Those who were unlucky, those who lost their home to be destroyed and ignored by others, even those who were faunus themselves..."

Alucard nodded but added to what he said. "That is what you see, I see it as well but do you know what else I see before me?" He paused as he looked around, Adam himself silent in the wonder of what his mentor was speaking. "I see lives, lives that were saved by the ambition of one man. One who didn't see anything but the lives of those who were lost. Yes, there are humans who are cruel but there are faunus who are similar. You can't let your own hate for one, speak for others. These people are your people, just as any innocent humans are. Your past now clouds your mind, as it is tied to your anger and present."

Adam took in his mentor's words, he thought back to the people that he's met. The people he's helped, and the kind of people he's talked with. He's helped faunus, his kind, and yet he's also brought down hate upon humans...

Walking into his office, he took notice of something shining on his desk. He knows he didn't keep anything like that with documents, it isn't his necklace for that stays with him always. Looking closer, it looked like gold. Turning a lamp on he could see it, a pair of cards; one held an image of a person bound in chains with spikes while the other was of a knight holding a sword high.

Picking up the cards, he inspects them curiously. He didn't recall having any cards like this. He did play cards from time to time with his men and even played a few trading card games in his life as a child but never these. They didn't feel any different than any other cards but he could feel the weight they had, it didn't help that his faunus instincts were acting up.

The cards, he couldn't make out what to think about them. He sighed, he'll deal with them later, sliding them into his breast pocket. He turned to the window, overlooking his troops and faunus from his office.

 _You have an ambition but a weak will, young King.  
_  
Eyes widen behind his mask as he spun to see who spoke, his hands on Wilt and Blush. "Who said that?" Adam gritted his teeth, whoever it was, he wasn't going to let them walk in and cause chaos where his brethren live.

 _Hmm... You are quite the protective one.  
_  
He looked around for the source of the voice, he didn't know where the intruder could be and already that is dangerous.

 _Pardon the shock and surprise, my friend, but I mean you no harm.  
_  
Hearing the voice, he loosened his stance but kept his hands on his weapons. Relaxed but ready by reflex, he has many reasons not to listen but he'll give them the benefit of doubt... For now.

 _Ah... You see I mean no harm to you or your people young king._

Hearing the voice, he couldn't help but be a little curious, what with its choice of pronouns. Him? A king? He's flattered that they would think he's a king but he's no king, all he's doing is helping his kind. That's all he needs to do, make a better life for his kind away from humans. This person is both vague and yet they seem genuine in their term of speaking; if anything their tone only made him more wary of them. This speech, this tone, everything screams at him to accept them but his mind denies it to the point he speaks. "What are you?" When he realized the words they had already left his throat and mouth, he wasn't sure why those words were the ones.

 _One that protects the innocent_

 _He who protects the dreams of those in need_

 _The sun to my King's night_

 _His knight and servant_

 _That is who I am_

 _My King  
_

Adam was speechless, he wasn't sure what to take from what he heard. This... _person_ was unbelievable and yet, he couldn't help but believe them... It was only now, did he takes notice of the glow emitted from his breast pocket, the same place where he placed the cards.

 _I am your knight until your death and I shall help you on your journey my king_

* * *

Jaune was walking out to the rooftop in his nightwear, his necklace out as he sat on the edge of the rooftop. He looked up towards the night sky.

 _'It's actually a rather nice night.'_ He thought. The sky was clear of clouds and a crescent moon laughed down at the world, as if amused by the many students buzzing down below like a den of excited young kits heading out to either celebrate the weekend or to head back to their dorms. Jaune supposed that if he were the moon he'd be amused too. There wasn't much that happened in Beacon academy at night with it being silent just like the forest back home, such action must have been a welcome change for the heavenly body. Jaune truly wondered now… what would it be like the moon, without any worries or burdens to weigh it down but to appear once a night and stared down at the very people below…

Huh? So lost in mindless thought and he had become a poet, maybe he should become one if this doesn't work out in the end.

 _{Hmmm you wouldn't be that good compared to Shakespeare, though he might be overjoyed to have another take up the art that is poetry}_ Ah he was wondering where Caster's voice went. It was a bit weird not hearing him for so long since he was the one to talk lately with Gil taking a rest. It reminds one of the constant buzzing of angered hornets and lancer Grimm.

 _{Now that isn't nice comparing my voice to Grimm of all things}_ Feigning hurt even in my thoughts, his words sounded so fake that even Ruby would know.

 _'You don't help yourself much when you mostly troll me, Caster.'_

 _{Trolling? Why would I be trolling? I've been helping you my dear ward. When have I ever "Trolled" you?}_

 _'Well, there was that one time during class with Professor Peach, then there was the tripping woods incident, where all the trees roots magically were in his path causing me to trip and fall repeatedly, the time with that faunus fourth year where she thought I was her husband! What? Is my life some comedy-drama for you to enjoy and laugh at!?'  
_  
 _{'Oh no no, no! Perish the thought. I don't see you like that! You are much more like my old apprentice.}  
_  
 _'Your old apprentice? So what I'm learning under you in the act of magus arts and acting as your assistant, with you only being vague in your answers as I suffered the repercussions of mistakes?'_

 _{You can say that, only with comedy and tragedy included as a bonus}  
_  
 _'Caster... That's what's called TROLLING!'_

Jaune was about to continue his argument if he didn't pause at the sound of steps, looking back he glanced at the form of... Judy? It wasn't hard to see the body of the small faunus. Walking under the moonlight he could see that she had a figure that matched Ruby's and yet she was taller than her by a foot in height.

"Judy? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with our dastardly fox?" He joked, Judy, giggling as she took stood by his side.

"Nick will be fine, besides he doesn't need me pulling his rear out of every fire he makes," she said with a chuckle, Jaune nodding with a smirk.

"So what brings you here, carrot?" He asked as Judy stared at him, before scowling as she blushed furiously.

"…Ugh not you too! It's bad enough Nick calls me that, I don't need you calling me that." she growled but it came out cute with her blushing face, Jaune just laughed.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that Nick calls you that all the time. So I thought it be okay to call you that" he said as she huffed.

"That's because Nick calls me that just to tease me all the time. At this point it just became a nickname for him to use" she said taking a seat next to him.

"Is that so? How did you get that nickname?" He asked since he was intrigued, Judy and Nick know each other for a long time from how they acted around each other. "Then again you don't have to tell me if it's-"

"No no no it's just..." she looked down at her lap before at the night sky. "It's been a long time since I thought back to how we met. It was really different back then unlike now"  
 _  
_Jaune now paid attention to his friend as she began to weave her story of her first meeting with Nick.

"It was during our first year here at Beacon...

 **(Flashback)**

 _Walking through the halls of Beacon was a young rabbit faunus with a small map as she tried to navigate through the academy._

 _"'It be easy' she said. Ooo that's the last time I listen to Jackie" the young faunus muttered angrily as she looks at her surroundings than at the map. "Arrrgh! It's no use! I'm lost" she yelled as she threw her hands up. She was about to pull out her scroll before she heard chuckling, she turned to see a fox faunus in a green cloak who was walking her way._

 _"What's so funny?" she glared at the fox faunus who just walked by with a smug charisma, acting like a bad boy in his hunter gear._

 _"Funny?" he pretended to be surprised. "Do you see something funny, Finnick? Because I don't," hearing him call another, she noticed a faunus next to him. He was standing at a height of 5"2? he wore a black bandanna, brown gloves, large gray boots, a light red vest over a black shirt, and a striped yellow scarf hanging from a belt. she was confused on why a child was here, sure he looked like a hunter but he wasn't the age for application to Beacon._

 _"No shit here is funny besides that ugly mug you call a face Nick" She was taken back by his deep voice and vulgar language. Looks like he wasn't a child after all if he has a voice like that, but the fox faunus "Nick" chuckled at him. she wondered why he would let a human insult him like that, then again they couldn't be good friends._

 _He then turned to the rabbit faunus with q smile. "See? There's nothing funny going on" he teased her as she growled in anger, a blush dormant on her face._

 _"What do you want anyway?" she asked as she picked up the map she'd dropped earlier in anger. Nick only shook his head as he and Finnick walked in a different direction she was going in. "If you're wondering where you should be going, it's this way." Watching them walk off, she noticed that the little guy had a fox tail like Nick meaning he was a faunus as well._

 _"Better to help the little lost rabbit since she couldn't find her way, even with a map" he chuckled, she glared at the fox, she huffed before walking faster and past him and Finnick._

 _"Hm, what's her deal?" Nick asked Finnick who laughed. The faunus laughed as they walked, Nick paused as he noticed something on the floor. It was a carrot theme pen, he looked at it before he saw initials J.G-H on one side._

 _'Huh... must be hers' he shrugged as he picked it up, he showed to Finnick who rolled his eyes. The two faunus walked over to the orientation like the rest of the students._

 _Judy was at a loss until she bumped into another, making her fall on her rear. She looked down to see white curly hair women wearing a light baby blue turtleneck with a dark gray corset-style leather breastplate over it, shoulder and knee pads with white wool mixed in to give off a fluffy look. Gauntlets covering her elbow to her hands, she wears a brown and blue plaid skirt, black pantyhose and metal plated black-brown ankle hiking boots._

 _"Oh! I am so sorry! Are you alright? " Judy asked as she helped her up, she was dusting off her huntress clothes._

 _"It's okay, I'm fine. Thank you though for your consideration" she said as she finished dusting off her clothes. "Nice to meet you. My name is Azura Bellwether," She introduced herself with a hand for a handshake._

 _Judy shook her hand as she introduces herself. "Nice to meet you too! I'm Judy Grey-Hopps!" She chimed in her name with a smile, Azura returned her smile but she tilted her head as she looked at her for a bit._

 _"Judy, were you looking for the auditorium?" She was taken back by the question._

 _"Why, yes. I was since admittedly I was lost."_

 _"Then here, let me show you the way," she said as walked forward, Judy following her towards where the building was located._

 _"Thanks, Azura you were a great help, I would've missed the orientation if it weren't for you." She thanked her._

 _"That's kind of you to say, Judy. Not many faunus say that to me." Azura smiled at her new friend._

 _"Hmm? What do you mean by that? I'm sure other faunus would talk to you." She said not seeing the real problem, while Azura realizes what she doesn't see._

 _"Um...Judy?" She said getting her attention. " I'm not a faunus, I'm human." She explained to her._

 _"Really!? But you look like a sheep faunus, especially your hair." She said gesturing to it as Azura blushes in embarrassment. "You even have a scent like one?"_

 _"Trust me I may look like one but I'm not, the reason I smell like one is because of my family. I'm adopted into a family of sheep faunus." She said as she twirls a lock of her curly hair._

 _"Oh..." She said as he looked away a bit embarrassed. She noticed something though._

 _"Wait!" She said getting Azura's attention. "Come on! The orientation's going to be starting pretty soon!" She mentioned as she pointed at other teens that were gathering at the auditorium, from a distance all of whom were walking towards the specific building._

 _"O-Oh, right!" She nodded._

 _She quickly caught up with Judy just as she started to walk off, though she'd clearly slowed down to let her catch up. They even matched their stride with each other, she noticed, which made her happy… she felt like she made a good friend in Judy._

 _Sadly the two of them got lost in the crowd as they made it inside. Judy found herself a seat among the other promising people here to be a student and huntsmen and huntresses. Her eyes were trained upon one of the two figures walking onto the stage._

 _There was the deputy headmistress stepping out onto the stage. Judy took note of how everyone immediately quieted down, she did the same as the blond woman prepared to speak._

 _"I'm am grateful if i can have your attention for the headmaster to begin his speech," she said as they all stayed silent as Ozpin walked up to the stage, mug in hand._

 _"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." His speech started._

 _And with that Ozpin walked away from the microphone, Goodwitch quickly taking his place and saying into the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."_

 _Judy nodded hearing Glynda's words, she left the auditorium to head for her bags so she can change into her night clothes._

 _"Trust me, when I say this brand of dust is perfect for you!" She stopped as she walked towards the voice and there she saw it, Nick and that friend of his with a small crowd of people. They were selling...dust!?_

 _"You want to create a smokescreen? Then this Smoke dust would do it. Do you need a light source in the dark? This brand new light dust will be a blinding beacon. Hell, you can even use it as a flashbang!" Nick spoke as the crowd was hooked as they started to buy their products._

 _She couldn't believe what she was looking at, it didn't take a professional to see that the "light dust" was more than a small light bounce ball, coated in a salt crystal you can make quite easily. The "smoke dust" was merely silver ore, encased in salt crystal as well. The rest of their products were fake, the very thought of them scheming these people._

 _"Thank you for your patronage and have a wonderful day!" Nick said as Finnick added the new amount to the rest of their acquired lein, the crowd was gone by the time they were sold out._

 _"Wha? Why!? You're selling fake dust to others!" She screamed at the two._

 _"Well... Yeah" he said as if it was such a simple fact, the fact he looked bored only made her angrier._

 _"You're supposed to be huntsmen! Protector of people, not swindle them of their money!" Judy exclaimed in anger as Nick and Finnick chuckled and looked smug._

 _"What can I say? It'd be a crime not to take advantage of such gullible people." He chuckled as he shuffles his earned lien to count them. "You know the saying 'survival of the fittest.'" Judy could only glare at him in rage as she growled, deciding to walk away from the fox faunus as the echoing of his chuckling fades._

 _After auditorium_

 _Judy just couldn't believe someone like Nick could be so...arrrrrgh it was so frustrating just thinking about it. It was annoying to think about it, she sighed as she thought back to what the headmaster said during his speech._

 _Judy and like so many others were left with something to think about. She wondered to the locker room to leave her weapon for tomorrow, she hoped she could meet up with Azura and not stumble into that fox faunus again. She huffed as she turned away from her locker to leave the room._

 _She bumped into a familiar face, unfortunately, it was one she wasn't hoping to see. It was the other fox faunus that was with Nick, Finnick? She heard him call him?_

 _"Hmph, well if isn't miss huntress. What now? Come to see if I'm doing anything, unlike a hunstmen?" He questioned her as he crossed his arms. Judy was a bit offended and wanted to glare at this little guy but she took a deep breath._

 _"No, I was just heading towards the changing rooms, then the ballroom," She spoke as Finnick gave her a blank look but he nodded._

 _"Alright, follow me unless you want to lose your little bunny tail in these halls again," he said which surprised her as she thought he wouldn't polite from how his voice sounds. She smiles happily that she was wrong as she follows the fox through the hallways, after a while, he led her to the change rooms and then the ballroom before parting from him to find a spot to sleep._

 _It wasn't as bad as she thought, she found a nice spot close to a window and hell, she even bumped into Azura as well. She was excited for tomorrow._

 _Next day_

 _Ozpin looked over the group, scrutinizing the initiate students. Judy was excited and ready, she looked at the other students until her eyes spotted Azura as she waved at her, she waved back. Her eyes landed on a familiar fox faunus, she saw Nick who was chuckling as he talked to his friend. "Welcome to Emerald Forest. Below is your initiation trial. To the north of the forest is a set of ruins where you find a series of relics. Gather that relic with your partner and return here to the cliff to pass. Now, for partners, the first person you make eye contact within the forest below will be your partner for the next four years. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Let's begin."_

 _He didn't wait for anything before launching them all into the forest. One by one, students were being launched, Judy saw Azura offered her a smile before she was launched, she looked to see Nick put on shades before offering her a toothy grin before he was sent flying._

 _She felt the launch pad underneath her sprang back before it launched her into the sky above the emerald forest._

 _Enjoying the thrill of flying in the air, Nick looked around before he found himself a nice little pack of Beowolves. Taking out his weapon from his back. The object in hand was a combination of a broadsword and claymore, it was green in color and violet. Its handle and guard were green as it had Purple wrapping around the handle. The blade itself is a one edge blade and dyed blood red, it had two pieces on both sides hooking into the blade, holding it in place. He switched it into its firearm mode, the blade pushes back into its guard as the two pieces fold out as a wire attached to both parts, the handle flick back into a gun handle. He turned around and aimed it before firing it, the kickback sent him falling towards the pack._

 _He was falling at an increased rate, he swapped out his weapon into its sword form and started spinning, like a buzz saw as he cut through the first two beowolves with ease. Skidding on the forest floor, he shifted his weapon into its crossbow form, a red arrow bolt springing up and nicked as he shot the first Beowulf in the neck then spun from the recoil, his weapon shot up in blade form, before swinging down his sword once more, and cleaving the alpha beowolf's head in half. He chuckled as he looked over to the rest of the pack._

 _In a flash the two additional oncoming attackers collapsed to the ground, drawing Nick's attention along with the remaining three who whimpered in confusion at the sudden defeat of their packmates. Judy completed her majestic flip, landing lightly on the ground though it was her chosen weapons that caused the most bewilderment._

 _In each hand she bore weapons that were at least half the height she was, it baffled Nick, however quite perplexingly as they were single-handed weapons similar to a European seax or a Moorish scimitar. The blades are broad and has multiple cutting edges. The blades themselves were golden while the hilts were silver with what looked like compact, modified hand cannons built into the hilts. They shined like the moonlight itself. Without a hint of hesitation, Judy bounced towards him, her style unpredictable…how could she know how to wield blades like them with such expertise so gracefully? Hearing noise from behind him Nick turned left as Judy flanked right, with a single swing apiece, most of the remaining Beowolves collapsed to the ground without a moment to react._

 _"What the hell was that, carrot?" He said as turned to her only to see one of her weapons' blade fold back and point its muzzle; he ducked as she shot at the remaining Beowulf that was leaping at him from behind. The recoil sends her flying as she backflips onto the back of the last Beowulves and with a swipe, she beheaded them._

 _Nick looked from over his shoulder at the decaying corpse to Judy who just swung her blades to get the dust off them before she sheathed them on her back. She gave Nick a sly smirk as they made eye contact._

 _"Sorry partner, but I believe it's called a hustle sweetheart" she smirked at him as she walked on ahead of him. Nick stood there for a bit, wide-eyed at what he just saw, then realized that they made eye contact, he blinked now understanding what she meant. She looked back over her shoulder and gave him a wink._

 _He couldn't believe he got himself hustled and by a bunny faunus of all people, and yet he couldn't help the chuckled that escaped his lips. He shook his head as he followed after her with a sly smirk. He only hoped that Finnick wouldn't tear him a new asshole for this._

 **(Flashback End)** _  
_  
Jaune himself was having a git as he laughed at what Judy did to Nick. "You really said that to him?" He asked through his laughter, she giggled nodding. The memory was distant and yet she couldn't help but smiled when they became a team.

"Yeah, I know. After that, we made it through initiation and were on the same team, the rest is history." She said, thinking back to her first few months talking with him.

"Everything was different for you wasn't it?" He asked.

"It was... Different and yet it was refreshing to have someone like Nick. I'm glad to have met him, and have him as my current partner." She said as Jaune nodded.

As they talk, Judy noticed Jaune's necklace. "Hey, Jaune?" She spoke, getting his attention.

"Hmm? Yes?" He answered.

"Where did you get that necklace?" She asked He blinked a few times before looking at his which was dangling from his neck, grabbing it lightly.

"Oh... This? It's something of a memento..."

"A memento? From who?" Her eyes twitch hearing that.

"My brother... He gave it to me as I gave him something similar." He looked at the pendant, Reminiscing his memories of his brother. "It was so that we don't forget each other..."

"I see... Where is he now?" She asked him as he let go of the pendant to let out a sigh as he brushes his hand through his blonde locks.

"That's the thing, I don't know." He admitted.

"You don't?" She blinked, he didn't know where his brother is? 'What about your parents? Wouldn't they know?" She asked.

"No, they don't. None of my family knows where he is. We've been looking for him ever since he was left us" Jaune explained, remembering that one morning he woke up to find his brother's room void of him and his clothes.

"O-oh... I'm sorry" She stuttered, a bit embarrassed and apologetic for bringing up bad memories.

"It's alright Judy, it's nothing new. To be honest with you that's part of the reason I'm here. I want to look for him." He said confidently. "That's why I'm here, to be a huntsman and find my brother." He said, looking at the city of Vale.

Judy looked at him as if she's looking at the real Jaune Arc of Beacon Academy. She saw the soft distant lights of the city shone off his gentle features, the color of the night sky and stars contrast to his blonde golden hair and sapphire eyes. It was that soft smile he wore, it completed the portrait that was Jaune Arc.

He was smiling even as he talked to her. "I admit, I knew that I didn't belong here at first. I was worried that I would be a disgrace. I was overjoyed to have made friends, have a team, those that I could depend on." He was happy until his features took a deep plunge from any kind of happiness. "Honestly I shouldn't be surprised though when my secret came to light, I thought it better to not lie about it to them and tell them the truth. Sadly I was mistaken, they hate me for the reason that I'm here now. My team has abandoned me, and now I'm alone on my path, everything feels shaky now. Like I can't even see if the steps before are good or bad," Judy couldn't stand to see him thinking darkly in despair after being left behind.

"Jaune I know it hurts, but don't fear since Nick and I are always with you. We would never leave you," She assured him, blinking, he smiled at her hearing that.

"Thanks" He stated to her.

"Anything for a friend, Jaune" He nodded gently to her before looking back out into the city, no longer his posture lonely. He looked out as if he was looking towards the future, the soft smile she adored upon his face. He looked out to the night sky.

 _{Jaune what are you thinking of?}_ Came the voice of Caster, Jaune really had forgotten about him and Gil through his thoughts after listening to Judy.

 _'Sorry about that Caster, a few memories came back up. Made me think about myself a bit,'_ He explained himself.

 _{Ah, there's no need for apologies my young master. It's quite understandable, everyone tends to think about themselves at one point.}_ Caster spoke, his tone holding nostalgia and yet empathy to his young ward. The very tone took him by surprise but he smiled softly knowing how he felt.

 _'Even you?'_ He had to ask.

 _{Yes, Jaune. Even me.}_ he answered somberly, making Jaune wince. _{Then again there's nothing to do but think... And cringe from that woman's awful puns}  
_  
Jaune smiled grew hearing those words, maybe he and Caster will get along very well, once they meet each other properly. He let out a sigh as the light of the shattered moon shone upon him, he chuckled there for a bit before he got up to head to bed. He had a full day ahead of him and a battle to be won tomorrow. _  
_

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Get ready for the next chapter, Jaune has a test to pass now! who will he be facing? Who is Adam talking to?**

 **Speedy24 Signing off**


End file.
